Kaha Kho Gaye Ho Tum
by Palak97
Summary: Abhijeet has waited long for getting his memory back... now it is but he had to pay for it... what and how... this gain ultimately become a loss... DUO STORY... GUYS SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT PLZ READ CHP 12 AND LET ME KNOW YOUR DECISION IN REVIEW SECTION
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: my dear friends.. khalsa, Shrestha, urooj - main duo story likh toh du… par reviews miltey hi nahi hai… mera bhi maan nahi karta likhne ka… :( main itna effort dalti hu.. par.. uska result.. dekho.. isliye.. main ab long stories nahi likhungi… par bas… sirf.. kuch jaano ki request ke liye… yeh meri aakhri long story… :) **

**Thanks to krittika di…. for the idea… **

**A person.. was completely broken from inside… at 8 o'clock in in night… he returned from bureau…. entered into the house…. Which used to be filled with.. laughter of two life's, their care, love, concern, emotions for each other.. all were captured into this house… now… all I the house is.. now more deserted… (suuna).. he entered into the house…. With a complete silence.. he saw.. the picture hanging on the wall… in that picture… a person was smiling… he stood in front of the picture… and.. started.. accusing himself… **

"aaj… sab tek ho gaya hai… main… humesha se… chahta tha ki…. Mujhe sab yaad aajaye…. Mera ateet, bachpan.. sab.. kuch…. Main sab… kuch jaan saku aapni zindagi ke bare mein… bina… koi… meri kitaab ka panna… khoye… par… uske.. liye.. **(with a pause)..** i..tni… b..ari kimat… kyu?... itna ruth gaya.. tu mujhse.. haan.. ek mahine tere boss… bulane par jabab nahi diya to phir kabhie… boss.. bulayega hi nahi….?... bol na.. kuch tu… **(tears made their way).. **yaar.. bas ek baar… gussa kar leta… ki.. "abhi.. tum… mujhe… bhul kaise sakte ho…"… arrey doctor ne kaha… ki use stress ho sakta hai… toh tu maan.. gaya… haan? Tere yaad aane se stress kaise ho sakta hai.. mujhe… han? Bol daya.. bol… wada… **(taking** **of the picture)** toh m..aine… kiya tha.. na ki.. maut tujh tak aane se pehle mujhse hokar gujarna hoga… aur.. tune… mera.. wada.. tuthne diya… mujhe.. hata kar.. khud maut.. ke pass.. chala gaya… **(Tears fall on the picture… ) **

**Dard mein bhi yeh lab muskura jate hain**

**Beetey lamhe hamein jab bhi yaad atey hain**

kyu? Kiya aisa daya.. kyu? Tera abhi toh… kho hi gaya.. tha… toh pura khone detey… na… aur.. upar wale ko bhi dekh… kitna aacha tofa diya… mujhe… main bhul chukka tha apni jaan ko… oh phir se yaad kyu dilwaya… wo bhi tab jab… meri jaan mujhse… chin chuki hai…. Isse toh aacha tha.. puri zindagi… bhul kar…. hi.. nahi nahi.. daya ko uska abhi… yaa nhi nahi karta.. aise mein… wo toh kahi bhi.. khush nahi reh pata… hain na.. daya… tune.. bhi toh nahi socha.. mere bare mein… chal pada… akele.. jana hi that oh mujhe bhi aapne saath le kar jata.. daya.. lekar jata… ab main.. kisse..gussa karunga, kisko dhantuga… bol.. kisko kahunga.. daya maat kha itna aur mouta ho jayega..** (painful smile with tears)… **

**Chand lamhat ke waste hi sahih**

**Muskura ker mili thi mujhe zindagi**

**Teri aghosh mein din they mere cutey**

**teri bahon mein thi meri yaad catin**

**Aj bhi jab wo pal mujh ko yaad atey hian**

**Dil se sare ghumon ko bhula jatey hian**

**Dard mein bhi yeh lab muskura jate hain**

**Beetey lamhe hamein jab bhi yaad atey hain**

kaun mujhe mere ruthne par manayega ab.. yeh ghar… dekh.. kabhi.. teri hasi ki kilkariyon se gunjta tha.. aaj.. iss ghar mein.. kuch nahi hai.. bilkul virana ho gaya hai.. yeh ghar… mere pass.. jeene ki koi wajah nahi hai yaar.. koi wajah nahi hai… tu mere saath nahi hai… bas.. teri wo kadwi yaadein hai.. khosta hu uss din ko.. jis din tu mujhe akela chod kar gaya.. khosta hu khud ko.. aapni iss.. bhulne ki beemari ko.. khud par gussa aata hai… bureau main jaata hun.. toh wo.. table jahan tum kabhi baitha karte they.. aaj bas tumhari yaadein hai… aur kuch nahi…. Maine ek baar bhi waha mudkar nahi dekha… kyuki.. tum hari yaad.. mujhe.. aayeg.. tumhara cehra… mujhe dekhe ga… mai.. sab pal phirse jeena.. chahta hu.. mere yaar.. jo shayad.. mumkin nahi hai… kyuki tum waha chale gaye ho.. jaha se koi laut kar nahi aata.. koi bhi nahi… tu.. bhi wahi chala gaya… kyu?.. **the window were opening…. The wind was blowing into the house… resulting in fall of picture on the… desk… and… glass breaking sound… alerts abhijeet… who was… talking to the figure in the picture.. he went… closes the window… and starts picking.. the.. photo frame… he turns it around… it was picture of him… and his buddy… daya… he.. wipes of the broken pieces of glass… from the picture to view… it.. clearly… and tears falls on the face of daya's picture… today no body.. was here to wipe them… all this while… his hand started to bleed… small piece of… glass… made a big cut… he did not felt any pain… as this pain is nothing compared to pain.. he is going through now….**

**Dard mein bhi yeh lab muskura jate hain**

**Beetey lamhe hamein jab bhi yaad atey hain**

**Mere kandhe pe sir ko jukhana tera**

**Mere sene mein khud ko chupana tera**

**A ke meri panhaon mein shamo seher**

**Kanch ki tarah wo toot jana tera**

**Aj bhi jab wo manzer nazar aatey hian**

**Dil ki vernainon ko mita jatey hain**

**Dard mein bhi yeh lab muskura jate hain**

**Beetey lamhe hamein jab bhi yaad atey hain**

**He speaks…** dekh daya… ab toh… mujh mei koi jaan nahi hai… koi dard nahi hota mujhe.. koi dard nahi… bas… main zinda hunt oh sirf… teri yaadon ke saath… aur kuch… nahi… iss ghar k eek ek kaune mein tum baste ho… tumhari yaadein basti hai… aur kuch nahi…. main… aaj akela, tanah ho gaya hu… bilkul akela…. **He sits their itself.. leaning against the…. Desk…. Placing his buddy's picture… close to his heart with.. continuous.. tears… following down…. The memories.. hunting him…**

_"boss hatoo..." _

_"abhi... Mein daya.."_

"_dekhna abhi ek din.. main tumse itna dhur chala jaunga… ki tumhare lakh pukarne par bhi nahi aaunga… "_

_"arey tum kyu sochte ho tumhari yeah bimari tumhe kamjor keregi.. mein hu na... tumhe kabhie kuch bhulne ke bajase kamjoor nahi pedne dunga"_

"_nahi.. abhi.. tum bhale hi mujhe bhul gaye… main tumhe nahi bhul sakta… kuch nahi… bhul sakta martey dum tak nahi"_

"_kya hogaya hai tumhe boss… tum mujhe bhul gaye.. aapne daya ko"_

"_boss.. kehene par.. jawab nahi diya.. tumne.. abhi"_

He opens his eyes… nahi daya.. main tujhe kabhi nahi bhul sakta.. hun.. kabhi nahi… ab kaun mujhe pyaar se boss.. bulayega… kaun… sahi kaha tha tumne.. ek din.. tum mujhse.. itne dhur chale jaogey.. ki.. chah kar bhi nahi wapas.. aa sakte… kyu? Kiya mere saath aisa… kyu? Aise.. akele.. jeene se toh mujhe wahi marne diya hota… kaam se kaam teri maut ka bojh toh nahi hota… mere sar par… saari galti meri iss amnesia ki bimari ki hai… khud par gussa aa raha hai… aaj mujhe sab yaad hai toh meri.. pyaari chez.. mere saath nahi hai… nahi hai mere saath… kho gaye ho tum daya…

"_sir… aap juth keh rahe hai na… daya mujhe aise akele chod kar nahi jaa sakta, saath jeene marne ki kasam khayi thi.. humne…" _

**Abhijeet.. tears were nonstop.. **tanhan chod tala tu mujhe.. inn muskil raho mein daya… tere bina main koi bhi.. naadi par nahi kar paunga… har muskil gaadi mein mere haath tamne wala… tu hai… jo.. ab… kiske seene mein main sar rakh kar royu? Kiske sine par… meri tabiyat begarne par tum pareshan ho jate thy… raat raat bhar mere liye jagthe thy… meri laparwahi par.. mujhe… dhantna.. sab…

"_abhijeet tumhari dawai… lelo warna… mujhse bura koi nahi hoga"_

"_abhijeet itni laparwahi… hadh hai… aur bego bharish mein… "_

Tumhari jagah koi nahi le sakta.. koi bhi tumhari kami ko puri nahi kar sakta… daya.. koi bhi nahi… (heartbroken)…. **He gets up… keeps the picture back… and moves to daya's room… which he had.. no came.. in since daya left…. After the incident… first time… he entered into his room…. he opens his cabinet… looking at the clothes… hanging inside… he was touching… each and every cloth… to feel his buddy…. He was seeing daya… in.. each and every corner of the room… as soon as.. he tries to touches it… the image… disappears.. from there… and abhijeet getting the reality… it is all his imagination… he… sees a diary present…. The diary.. was dark blue in colour…. Abhijeet took the diary out… closed the cabinet… he sat on the bed… opened the first page of it.. written… DAYA… the name.. itself had different feeling… abhijeet gave a painful smile… he filliped the page…. And started reading.. the life of daya… **

**A/N: I have no problem writing long duo story.. but only thing is… ki… reviews.. miltey nahi hai… jab tak kaho na.. anyways… agar mujhe aacha response… aaya toh hi main.. isko continue karungi… plz… review… friends… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Abhijeet flips… the first page… written inside… **

"_aaj.. mujhe abhi par bahut gussa aaya.. mera mana karne ke bawajudh… khabri se milne gaya… doctor ne saaf mana kiya tha… ki.. koi bhi stress na le.. jab tak.. tek nahi hota.. par.. unhe toh duty jyada pyaari hai…. maine bhi kasar nahi chodi… khub dhanta… laparwayi ki bhi had hoti hai.. "_ **abhijeet smiled… he flipped to next page…**

"_aaj.. main aur abhi… dono.. bahut tak gaye they… bureau mein bahut kaam pending tha…. acp sir bhi na… report bhi time par chahiye… sahi kehta hai abhi… ravan hi hai.. wo… shh.. kisi ko batana maat… warna mera band baj jayega…"_ **abhijeet smiled…**

**Abhijeet said..** "nahi.. bataunga kisiko…" **then again concentrated on… daya's… writing… he filled… and.. was enjoying.. sweet memories… daya had written down… about after… 30 pages… abhijeet flipped next page… which was… a little rough… may some due to some water fall… and… dried.. it was not water… it was tears.. of someone… who as it could be… it would be of daya's…. **

"_nahi… aisa nahi hona chahiye tha… usey hosh mein aana hoga… kisi ke liye nahi toh aapne daya ke liye… aana hi hoga…. Tumhe toh hospital pasand nahi hai.. na… toh.. kyu… waha behosh pade ho… plz.. uth jao.. tum jante ho na.. main tumhe aise nahi dekh sakta…"_

**Abhijeet said…** tum daya.. bahut parwah karte ho meri.. aacha hota main hosh mein aata hi nahi… **tears dropped on page… he flipped the page…. **

"_Aaj abhi ko hosh aa gaya... pata hey use sab yaad agaya.. wo apne jindegi aaj se puri jiyega.. per uss ki jindegi mey aaj se mein nahi rahunga... mein aaj se uske liye sirf inspector daya...hu… aur kuch nahi…."_

**Abhijeet said…** nahi daya.. tum mere bhai ho… meri jaan ho.. sab… ho tum… main kaise tumhe bhul gaya… kaise… **he again looked at the… diary of daya… **

"_Aaj abhi ne mujhe bureau mey order diya.. 17saal se jise yaar samjh ke sab discuss kiya aaj usne order diya... mujhe…"_

**Abhijeet said… **tujhe order… diya maine.. maafi mangne ka mauka toh deta mujhe… itni takleef.. di maine tujhe.. bahut dil dhukaya tera…. na… kuch nahi kaha tune… kisiko bhi… sab yaha..** looking at diary **likh dala… **he continuous reading…**

"_aaj.. meri tabiyat itni kharab hai… joh abhijeet… mujhe aapni nazro se… dhur nahi karta hai… usne meri taraf dekha tak nahi… ek baar bhi pucha nahi.. daya.. dawai li… daya… khana khaya.. tek toh hai na… jaise usey koi farak nahi padta… main kuch nahi hu uske liye… itna dhur chala gaya… abhijeet mujhse…" _

**abhijeet closed his eyes and small drop of tear dropped… **daya.. m..ein.. tujhe ek pal ke liye akela nahi chodta tha… uss din.. main.. kaise kar sakta hun main.. aisa tumhare saath… jab mujhe tumhara dhyan rakhna chahiye tha.. uss waqt.. mei..

"_abhi.. tumne aaj yeh kya kiya… sabke samne mujhe dhanta… kitna bura laga mujhe… kya soch rahe hongey sab… 17 saal ki dosti… ka yeh sila mujhe mila… itna dhur ho gaye mujhse… main kuch nahi kar sakta… "_

**Abhijeet said…** sorry daya.. sabke samna maine tumjhe dhanta na… toh tu mujhse naraz rehta… mujhse kehta… galti meri hi hai… ki main tere dil ki baat nahi jaan saka.. kitna pyaar diya tune mujhe… badle mein maine kya diya tujhe… kuch bhi nahi….

"_aaj abhi ko sayed thora sa bukhar tha uski ankhe bhi laal si thi.. per mein.. mein kaise kuch kahu.. mein hu hi kaun... uske liye… puchuga toh kehega.. aapne kaam se kaam rako… ab kya tumhari tabiyat puchne ka bhi hak nahi hai mujhe…"_

**Abhijeet said..** hak hai pura hak tujhe… daya… pucha toh hota.. ek baar.. shayad… mai.. tujhe… **closed his eyes for a moment… then readed further…. **

"_aaj abhi ka acp sir ne bataya maaji ki gujar jane ki baat.. sir ke samne to bilkul chup ho gaya mujhe pata hey akele mey bahut roya hoga.. pata nahi kuch khaya bhi hoga ki nahi.. sabke samne to super strong banna hey use to kisi ke samne to royega nahi.. aur jiske agey rota tha wo to aab.. uske liye hai hi nahi.. zindagi mei.. agey hoga ki nahi.. kuch pata nahi…"_

**Abhijeet said…** daya.. tum sahi they.. main roya tha… raat ko ghar par.. chupke… haan.. tum nahi they mere pass… sahi kaha tumne.. main sabke samne.. kuch nahi jehta... par.. andar hi andar.. main… tuth chukka hu… main hi janta hun.. kaise main sabke samne.. aapne aansu ko rokta hun…. **he talks while looking at daya's picture hanging on the wall.. then he again looks down at the diary… **

"_aaj abhijeet ne sabit kar diya ki main ab uske liye sirf ek… junior reh gaya hu.. aur kuch nahi….sab bhul gaye tum abhi sab kuch…. Ek din tha… jab mere bina tumhara din nahi guzarta tha… aur aaj ka din hai… mujhse… tek se baat tak nahi karte tum… aur yeh sab nahi sah jata hai.. mujse… nahi sah jata… kudko… kab tak roku main… kab tak…. Mera maan kiya ki aaj hi tumhe sab.. yaad dilau.. par.. nahi kar sakta aisa mai… roz… raat ko.. aakho mei aansu.. nikaltey hai… kab tum.. mujhe.. pyaar se… daya bulao.. gey… gale lagao.. gey.. mujhe.. kab.. kab mera haath pakrogey… aur aansu pochogey.. kab"_

**Abhijeet said…** ab toh main.. keh raha hu…. na.. daya.. mere bhai… aa gale lag jaa… aapne abhi se…. lekin maine bahut dher kardi… bahut dher… maine.. aapni puri zindagi ke panne toh khol diye… maine.. par… mere ek pana nahi hai.. jo mujhe.. aapni jaan se pyara hai… uss paane ke bina… meri zindagi.. ki kitaab… kuch nahi hai**… tears dropped… he flipped.. next page… **

"_aaj.. bureau mein bahut kam tha… 2 cases ek saath aagaye… pura… din.. kam karna pada… abhijeet.. ko todha jyada stress hogaya.. acp sir ne kaha ki ghar jaa kar aaram karle par.. kisi ki sunta kaha hai… agar.. mujhe pehcanta na… toh main usse turant jabardasti ghar bej deta.. chahe lakh mana karta.. aapni kasam tak de deta ussey… par… nahi keh paya.. ab toh meri kasam.. se.. ussey kya farak padega… ghar aa kar.. mujhe pata hai.. sofa par hi soh gaya hoga… bina kuch khaye… subah aayega.. bureau.. suji hui akhe lekar…."_

**Abhijeet said…** haan.. daya.. bilkul aisa hi hua… mere bhai… tu nahi tha waha mere pass… maine hi tujhe aapne khareeb aane ka mauka nahi diya…. **(teary voice and watery eyes)**

"_aaj… purey 30 din hogaye… uss hadsey ko… aur ab tak.. abhi ne mujhe pehchana nahi… humhare rishtey ko… bhi nahi jana… yeh 30 din… 30 saal ki tarah.. guzare hai maine… aur.. kitna.. intezar.. karna hoga.. abhi kya sach mein tumhe kuch yaad nahi hai… ya mujhe pareshan kar rahe ho…"_

**Abhijeet nodes no..** nahi daya.. main sach mein tujhe bhul gaya.. sab bhul gaya main sab kuch… kaise.. bhul gaya main.. sab kaise**… he was frustrated with himself… bangs his hand… on the bed… the solid… side… closed his eyes… as it pained… but did not bother… he read all the pain daya had written down… which he wanted to share with his abhi.. he shared with this diary…. **

"_bas.. abhi ab bas karo… kitna ruthogey mujhse… kabtak aisa chalega… kya ab zindagi bar tumhara aur mera rishta… junior aur senior… ka hi rahega… dost, bhai, sab… kuch manyie nahi raha na ab tumhare liye… joh dard main tumhe batata tha… mujhe yaha likhna padh raha hai…. Yaha.. main sab.. meethi yaadein likhta hun… lekin… tedh mahina… ismein sirf dard hai… aur kuch nahi…"_ **abhijeet… had tears….**

"_kaha kho gaya tum abhi.. kaha.. kho gaya… tumhara daya.. tumhe kitna pukar raha hai.. par tum.. ho ki sun nahi rahe ho… tadap raha hu main.. ek baar gale se lagalo mujhe.. ek baar… main nahi toh marr daunga… kaha chale gaye tum… mujhe chod kar.. kaha.. kho gaya mera.. abhi… tumhe m..e.…" _**abhijeet turned.. to read further… but next pages were empty…. Abhijeet flipped… but nothing was… there… **

**Abhijeet to himself** agey kuch nahi hai…. Yeh khali.. **then he remembered… **sayad.. yeh tab likha hoga.. jab… meri.. **(was hard for him to complete) he closed his eyes… and hugged his diary….. he sat on the floor… with the diary…. tears… rolling down… he heart was broken into many pieces… and no one can repair it… he himself can't… next morning… his phone buzzed… abhijeet was in same positon… he wake up… he looked at daya's diary… kept it a side.. and answered his phone…**

"hello.. **he was very low…**. Haan.. **he looked at the clock hanging… it was showing… 10 am… **haan.. main… aadhe gante mei aata hun…"

"sir.. aap tek toh hai na…" **the person on phone asked… as abhijeet sounded.. more… low… then before…**

"tum aapne kaam se kaam rako… daya ki jagah lene ki koshish maat karo"** he said angrily… and cutted the call….**

Sab… dekhawa.. hai meri parwah karne ka… itni parwah thi toh.. kyu nahi.. bachaya mere daya ko… kyu.. kuch nahi yaad aane diya mujhe… doctor ne kaha toh maan liya… sabne.. juth bola mujhse… sabne**… he picks up daya's diary and… keeps it safely back in cupboard… he leaves from his room… closing the door… and moves to his room to fresh up…. He gets ready… comes down… he prepares breakfast for him… he sits to eat… and… words echoing.. his ears…**

"_boss… akele akele kahogey.. mujhe bhuka rakhna hai kya"_

"_abhi.. jaldi karo na… bahut bhul lagi hai mujhe"_

Haan toh kaha… **he forwards to his side.. with a smile… but.. no one is there… his smile disappears… he could not resists.. he pushes the… plate… and… leaves the house… locking it… without taking… his breakfast.. **

**He drives to bureau….**

**In bureau… all are busy working… but was worried for abhijeet.. as daya was his life… sachin saw rajat… tensed.. and worried.. he asked him…**

"kya baat hai sir.. aap itne pareshan" **sachin asked… **

Kuch nahi sachin.. abhijeet sir kitne badal gaye hai.. kisi se bhi dhang se baat nahi karte… choti choti baat par gussa karte hai… aaj maine bas unse unse pucha ki wo tek hai.. toh kehne lage.. ki.. tum aapne kaam se kaam rako… daya ki jagah lene ki koshish maat karo**… all heard this… and grabbed his attention… **

**Sachin:** sir.. aap jante hai na unhe.. daya.. sir… ko wo.. pal pal yaad karte hai… aur.. ek mahina jo hua… wo.. daya sir ke liye bhi… bahut dardnaak tha.. hum sabke liye bhi…

**Rajat:** sachin.. daya sir.. ne kitna intezar kiya.. ki.. kab.. abhijeet sir unhe gale lagaye.. par.. tab wo mauka aaya toh daya sir… **(tears escaped)**.. dekha tha na tumne kaise humhare samne… daya sir ne dum.. todha tha… phir abhijeet sir… ki kya halat hui thi.. kitna tuth gaye they wo… wo humhare samne.. kuch nahi dikhate par… andar hi andar… wo.. **(with a long pause)…** daya sir.. ki yaadein hai ab.. aur kuch nahi…

**Purvi:** haan sir.. yeh… tedh mahine… bahut muskil khadi thi.. sab ke liye… khas kar daya sir… aur abhijeet sir ke liye… socha nahi tha.. ki.. aise… alag ho jayegey… doh dost… abhijeet… sir.. naraaz hai… khud se… aur gussa hai.. acp aur salukhe sir.. bhi…

**Then the voice from behind…** toh kya… unke saath… khushi se pesh aau… **all turned… and saw abhijeet.. standing… at the entrance… glancing at all.. angrily…**

**A/N: thank you so much.. guys.. for number of reviews… plz.. ab kum maat hone dena review… plz.. **

**Rajvigirl- thanks a lot…. **

**Krittika- aww.. solly… rulane ke liye….. thanks… love u too… muah…**

**Khalsa- mujhe romance pasand hi nahi hai… and don't worry I will not stop writing… :)**

**Katiiy- kya karu di main.. mujhe couples par likhna nahi aata… thanks…**

**Priya- thanks a lot.. aur maine aap logo ka hi sochke yeh likha hai… :)**

**Artanish- thanks a lot….**

**Adityaanjaan- thanks a lot… u will get ur answers soon…**

**Shwetasonam31- thanks a lot… dear..**

**Loveabhi- thanks a lot…**

**Shrestha- thanks a lot… **

**Bindeabid- thanks a lot… plz… review… **

**Guest- dear.. mujhe bhi aacha nahi laga aisa karne mein.. par.. issey aisa hi maine aisa hi socha.. aap padhiye… **

**Rai- thanks a lot.. solly rulane ke liye….**

**Duoangel95- thanks a lot… dear..**

**Kirti- thanks yaar… aap kuch jyada hi tariff kar rahi hai meri.. mere se aache aur writers hai… :) thanks a lot…**

**Bubbli b- thanks a lot.. dear.. maine aaj tak aapni koi bhi story incomplete nahi chodi hai… main har story ko complete karti hu… haan rahi baat toofan ki toh.. mujhe usmein kuch problem lagi… isliye abhi usko hold par rakha hai…. Sorry agar aapko bura laga…. And thanks a lot….**

**Nandita- thanks a lot.. dear… aap padhiye… main dekhti hu.. baki sab…**

**Urooj- thanks a lot…**

**Rukmani- thanks a lot… yes.. daya is dead…**

**Cidfreak- thanks.. a lot…**

**Megha-thanks a lot… and it is okay**

**Aashi- hi dear… I was missing… you dear… and aap muje kabhi kabhi pareshan kar sakti ho… aapki di bura nahi manegi… :) **

**Srijoni- thanks a lot… koi nahi…**

**Shilpa- thanks a lot… congratulations… aapki engagement ke liye… kab hai aapki shaadi?**

**Pinki- thanks a lot… **

**Siya- thanks a lot… dear… **

**Khushi Mehta- thanks.. a lot.. kya aap mujhse naraz hai? **

**To all guests- thanks a lot…. **

**A/N: guys plz review… kum maat hone dena review… warna update nahi karungi.. :) jinhone nahi kiya wo bhi review kar dena…. Love u all… **


	3. kuch pal sath sath

**A/N: guys.. review.. kam kyu ho gaye… plz.. review.. kijiye… **

**The team… turned.. and saw… abhijeet glancing at them… angrily… they were standing there with head down… abhijeet was approaching towards them… their eyes.. were not meeting his… **

**Abhijeet: **yaha bureau mein kitna kaam pada hai.. aur tum sab ho ki faltu ki baatein kar rahe ho… **(rudely) **kuch nahi hua hai mujhe… samze… aur.. yeh baat… mere… aur unke beech ki hai… tumhe.. in sabke beech padne ki zarurat nahi hai….** (scolding them, badly**) kaam karo aapna.. sab… **saying this.. he goes to his desk… all look at each other… and again starts with their work… their eyes… were looking at abhijeet.. who was so in work… and.. again work.. abhijeet… gets up… comes to… pankaj… he throws… the file on his… desk with a tug.. pankaj.. gets scared… at this… he gets up…**

**Abhijeet: **kya hai yeh pankaj **(high pitch)**

**Pankaj opens the files… and.. sees… few small errors… **

**Abhijeet:** kitne samay se kaam kar rahe ho tum.. yaha… itni.. galtiyan..

**Pankaj with down head…** s…o..rr..y sir.. **he was scared at his tone… just for small things… he scolding.. him…. **

**Abhijeet:** s..orry… kash iss.. shabd se.. sab.. tek ho pata… ek gante ka andar… mujhe.. yeh file correct chahiye… samjhe…** (pointing his fringer)**

**Pankaj nodes… someone was watching all this happening in the bureau.. from.. his cabin.. he nodes his head… **

**Person:** ek din iska yeh gussa.. sabko issey dhur kar dega… **he comes from his cabin… he looks at all.. pale.. faces… specially pankaj.. who… was so hurt.. with abhijeet's harsh behavior… person goes… and looks at the file.. abhijeet handed to pankaj…**

**Person (softly):** tek karke.. dedo.. **with.. a painful smile…**

**Pankaj smiles a little… **

**Acp:** abhijeet.. tum..

**Abhijeet:** sir.. maine bas.. uski galti par dhanta hai… **he was saying… without… looking at him… **

**Acp:** abhijeet itni si baat.. par.. tum ussey…

**Abhijeet got up…**

**Abhijeet:** sir aapke liye.. koi baat badi nahi hoti hai na.. **(loud)** **all were shocked… at this…**

**Acp:** matlab kya hai tumhara abhijeet…

**Abhijeet:** yeh aap mujhse puch rahe hai.. sir…

**Acp:** abhijeet dekho.. jo hua… ussey badal nahi saktey hum… tumhe.. aagey badna hoga.. life ko normal karne ki koshish…

**Abhijeet cutted him…** sir.. kya meri life.. pehle jaise normal ho sakti hai… kya daya jo jo mere liye karta tha.. wo wapas.. ho sakta hai…

**Acp:** abhijeet… tum aise…

**Abhijeet:** sir plz.. mujhe aapse.. aur koi baat nahi karni hai… iss bare mein… jitna jemder… aur koi hai uthna aap aur salukhe sir bhi hai…

**Acp:** abhijeet.. tum kya keh rahe ho?

**Abhijeet:** sach sir.. sach… kyu? Nahi samjaya daya ko… aapne aur salukhe sir ne… ki ussey yaad karne se.. abhijeet ko koi dard, takleef, stress nahi hoga… kyu? Batayie sir… acp was quiet… aapki chupi mujhe mera jawab de rahi hai… aapne toh dekha hoga… na.. daya ko.. sir… bahut galat kiya.. aapne.. bahut galat… **he leaves from there…**

**Acp:** kash tum samaj pate abhijeet.. haan kehna maan liya doctor ka.. lekin har chez… duty aur demag se judhi nahi hoti hai… **(he was feeling.. a bit guilty)** hum hi jante hai.. tumhe aisa dekh kar.. kya bithi thi hum par… **looks at all..** kaam karo aapna..

**Rajat pov:** abhijeet sir toh bahut naraz hai… acp sir aur salukhe sir se.. daya sir.. aap wapas aa jayena… aapke dost.. kho chuke hai..

**Abhijeet… is driving… his car… fast… and… flashback….**

**At Duo House… **

**At 7 o'clock.. abhijeet was ready… to go for work.. but daya.. as usual still sleeping…**

**Abhijeet:** yeh daya bhi na… **he goes to his room to wake him up…** daya uth.. kitni dher tak soega.. bureau nahi jana kya…

**No reply from him… he shakes him…. Loud now..** daya plz.. uth na.. **daya turns to other side… **

**Abhijeet**: arrey khumbkaran.. ki aullad**.. he goes and opens the curtain.. and the sun shines.. on daya's face… **

**Daya:** boss.. plz.. parda dalo….

**Abhijeet:** nahi.. uth jaa.. bureau jana hai…

**Daya gets up.. looking at abhijeet.. angrily..** jab dekho.. hitler ki tarah order detey ho…

**Abhijeet smiles…** ready ho kar.. neeche aaja..nasta laga.. tha hun…

**Daya:** tek hai.. tek hai..

**Abhijeet leaves… daya:** kya karunga mein tumhare bina.. **smiles… and goes into bathroom… **

**Abhijeet is waiting.. for him…**

**Abhijeet:** kitna time lagata hai.. yeh.. ladka…

**Daya comes… **

**Abhijeet:** daya.. tum bhi na.. kitna waqt lagate ho….

**Daya:** boss.. tumhari galti hai… tum itni jaldi kyu uth kar tayar ho jati ho…

**Abhijeet:** daya.. nasta karo.. late ho raha hai…

**Daya and abhijeet eat… they go to bureau… in a case… daya's hand gets injured… a bit..**

**Abhijeet:** daya.. yeh.. kya.. chal hospital….

**He was to drag him… **

**Daya:** arrey abhijeet.. choti si chot hai.. hospital jane ki kya zarurat hai…

**Abhijeet: **koi bhi chot choti nahi hoti samja… chal.. infection ho jayega.. nahi toh.. **he forcefully takes him… **

**At hospital**

**Doctor does the.. dressing to daya… abhijeet is looking at it.. he could feel his pain..**

**Daya: **boss.. main tek hu.. jyada… dard nahi ho raha hai..

**Abhijeet:** haan haan pata hai..

**Doctor:** jyada… gehra nahi hai tek ho jayega.. jaldi..

**Daya (smiled):** dekha.. boss… kaha than a maine.. kama kha.. doctor ko takleef dedi…

**Abhijeet glances at him.. angrily.. **chup karo.. tum…. Doctor.. kuch..

**Doctor: **kuch nahi hai.. bas… kal padso aap badl dijiyega.. phir tek ho jayega… **(smiled)**

**Abhijeet nodes yes.. both abhijeet and daya.. go from there… daya.. opened.. the driving.. side.. door.. abhijeet instantly sat there.. daya was like…**

**Daya: **abhijeet.. tum

**Abhijeet:** dekh koi behas nahi chahiye.. chup chap waha baith.. **(pointing to seat beside him)..** chot lagi hai.. driving karni hai.. saab ko…

**Daya:** huh.. **he starts to leave… closing the door… hardly… **

**Abhijeet:** gussa… toh dekho.. (smiling)

**Daya sits and… abhijeet drives… they supposed to go to bureau.. but abhijeet.. turns the car towards the house…**

**Daya:** abhijeet yeh rasta ghar ko jata hai bureau nahi…

**Abhijeet:** haan toh maine kab kaha.. ki yeh raasta bureau ka hai…

**Daya:** nahi.. mujhe ghar nahi jaana.. hia.. bureau mein kaam..

**Abhijeet:** mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai.. hum ghar jaa rahe hai toh ghar…

**Daya:** yeh kya zarbardasti hai…

**Abhijeet:** main tumse puch nahi raha hun bata raha hun… ab chup baitho…

**Daya was helpless now.. abhijeet will not listen to him.. they arrived at home… **

**Abhijeet:** ab haath ka dhyan rako.. kuch bhi kiya na.. toh…

**Daya:** abhijeet.. tumhe hua kya hai… itni jyada… fikar… kyu kar rahe ho meri… uss.. din bhi.. todha sa bhukar kya aaya.. chute karke baith gaye… aur ab… yeh itni choti se chot ke liye tumne mujhe.. yaha **(looking here and there)** ghar par beetha diya hai..

**Abhijeet:** daya.. tum… nahi samjogey.. kya pata.. phir kabhi.. mauka mile na mile…

**Daya:** kaise baat kar raho ho tum.. hua kya hai tumhe.. aaj…

**Abhijeet:** kuch nahi daya… main bureau jaa kar aata hun.. tum.. aaram karo…

**Daya:** main bhi chalta hun…

**Abhijeet:** daya.. plz.. main jaldi aa jaunga….

**Daya:** aacha.. baba.. tek hai…

**Abhijeet… leaves… leaving daya to himself… **

**Daya pov:** issey kya hua… itna jyada.. fikar meri.. kya daya.. kuch bhi soch raha hai.. aisa hi hai tera abhi… chal jab tak aata nahi tv dekh leta hun… **daya switch on the tv.. and watches… in evening.. abhijeet returns… abhijeet sees daya.. lying on sofa… sleeping.. with a smile.. on his face… abhijeet smiles… at this… he.. goes to him… and caressing.. his hairs… daya gets up with his soft touch… **

**Daya:** boss.. tum kab aaye? Pata nahi kasie.. aakh lag gayi..

**Abhijeet (smiles):** koi baat nai daya…

**Daya:** tumne kaha tha.. jaldi aa jaogey.. phir late

**Abhijeet:** yaar kaam mein time ka pata hi nahi chala… daya… tum.. aapne aap par.. depend hona sikho… main nahi aata toh tum.. yahi sotey rehtey… haina.. toh ab se.. khud uthna sikho…

**Daya:** kyu?

**Abhijeet:** arrey kyu kya? .. buri adaat hai tumhari… har samay mere par depend rehtey ho…

**Daya:** kya bol rahe ho tum abhi…

**Abhijeet:** daya.. plz.. baat suno meri.. he holded his hand.. tumhe khud par.. depend hona padega.. aapna kudka khyal rakhna seekho… khud.. subah uth jae karo… agar kal main na raha toh.. tumhe.. sab kuch aapne aap karna padega… uthna.. bureau jana.. tabiyat ka dhyan rakhna… sab.. ab humesha.. main tera saath todhi rahunga…

**Daya:** abhijeet… he checks his forehead.. tumhari tabiyat toh tek hai na… kya bole jaa rahe ho tum? Aur kyu?

**Abhijeet:** pata nahi daya… main yeh sab kyu bol raha hu… par.. mujhe aisa.. feel hua.. toh maine tujhe bol diya… humhari zindagi ka koi bharosa.. nahi.. kab kaha kuch ho jaye..

**Daya:** aisa.. feel hua toh bol diya… aayinda… aisi baatien maat karna.. samze.. kahi nahi jaane dunga main tumhe… aur.. tum.. meri aadat ho… joh kabhi nahi badal sakti… **he gets up… and starts to leave to his room…** ajeeb.. hai.. yeh.. kuch dino se.. itna khyal rakh raha hai meri.. aur.. ab aisi behki behki baatein kar raha hai…

**Abhijeet holds his hand… daya plz.. he turns him… and.. looks at him… and.. hugs him immediately… daya was shocked.. first.. but he hugs him back… **

**Daya:** boss.. sab tek hai na

**Abhijeet:** haan daya sab tek hai.. maan kiya tujhe ek jhaapi dene ka.. toh.. kardiya..

**Daya smiles… **

**Daya:** boss.. tum bhi na…

**They separate… and.. go to sleep.. next morning… abhijeet… went to his room.. and shakes his head..**

**Abhijeet: **yeh ladka bhi.. daya.. uth ja… (**thinking)** rehende deta hun… aaj.. soya rehne deta.. hun… aacha hai.. aaram karega….

**He leaves from their… and goes to bureau…. After placing a note.. and breakfast… daya wakes up after an hour…**

**Daya: **aaj uthaya bhi nahi… **he goes down and sees a note…**

Tum bureau maat aana aaj.. haath ko aaram do.. isliye nahi uthaya tumhe.. nasta kar lena… samjhe…

**Daya angrily:** abhi.. tum na.. nahi main toh aaunga.. bureau… **he eats.. the breakfast.. and gets ready… to go… daya comes to bureau… **

**All wish him..** good morning sir…

**Abhijeet looked… at him…**

**Abhijeet**: daya.. maine mana kiya tha na.. bureau maat ana..

**Daya:** abhijeet.. choti si chot hai.. plz.. yahan mujhe tek lagta hai…

**Abhijeet: (scolding him)** daya tum…

**Acp came from his cabin…**

**Acp: **kya hua? Kyu chila rahe ho tum abhijeet

**Daya: **sir.. dekhiye na issey.. itni choti sic hot ke liye.. mujhe ghar mein baith ne ko keh raha hai… kuch jyada hi fikar kar raha hai meri…

**Acp: looks at.. daya wound.. **abhijeet… rehnedo na

**Abhijeet:** sir.. aap bhi iski baaton mein aa gaye…

**Daya smiles… **

**Acp:** abhijeet.. jyada.. kaam nahi karega…

**Abhijeet:** tek hai sir.. jaisa aapko tek lage kar riye.. lekin agar.. iske.. haath ko zara bhi takleef hui na.. kaan pakad kar… ghar leke jaunga…

**Daya laughed…. Abhijeet to laughed… **

**Abhijeet was working.. and thinking… about something… daya asked him…**

**Daya:** kya hua boss? Kya soch rahe ho?

**Abhijeet:** daya.. kuch nahi.. bas.. aise hi…

**Daya:** batao na.. boss..

**Abhijeet: **soch raha hun… ki.. mere bina tumhara kya hoga? Kal agar…

**Daya look at him angrily.. **tum phirse shuru ho gaye.. agar mission par jaa rahe ho toh.. saaf saaf batao.. aise baatein maat banao…

**Abhijeet: **daya.. main koi mission vision par nahi jaa raha hun.. bas.. aapni dil ki baat keh raha hu…

**Daya:** toh aapni dil ki baat.. dil mein hi rehndo…

**Abhijeet… stops the car… and comes back to reality…. He had reached… his house… he parks his car… and enters in… he stands.. in front of daya's picture…** kaha chale gaye tum.. daya.. kaha… kise batau main aapni dil ki baat ab.. kisse… tum toh mujhe kabhi kisi takleef mein nahi dekh sakte na.. toh ab kyu?... acp sir kehtey hai.. life ko normal.. karo.. kaise karu life ko normal.. main.. kaise.. kehna aasan hai par karna.. bahut muskil… sahi kah tha tumne daya… main tumhari aadat hu.. jo kabhi nahi badal sakti.. par.. aaj… badal gayi hai.. aadat jiski hai.. wo hi nahi hai… **(pain was in his words) **kaha kho gaye ho tum.. daya.. kaha… **a small drop of tear escaped.. his eyes.. he wiped.. it… and went to his room… without eating anything… **

**A/N: thanks a lot.. **

Rajvigirl- thanks.. a lot..

Shrestha- thanks a lot… my friend…

Krittika di- soly… di.. rulane ke liye… aur aapko bhi… lots of love….

Khushi- thanks a lot… dear…

Nita- new.. reviewer… :) welcome… I hope u liked this chapter too.. review zaroor karna…

Rai-the nightqueen – thanks… :)

Aaashi- aapki di bhi aapko kabhi nahi… bhulegi.. aap jaldi se tek ho jao.. :)

Priya- thanks a lot….

Kirti- thanks a lot.. main yahi chahti thi.. ki yeh aapke dil ko chu jaye…. Thanks a lot… love u too… :)

Nilpari- koi baat nahi yaar… and thanks a lot… :)

Rukmani- thanks.. a lot… :)

Duoangel95-thanks a lot… haan main hi bata sakti hu… :)

Khalsa- thanks a lot… haan main romance story na ke barabar padhti hu…

Silent reader- thanks a lot….

Loveabhi- thanks a lot… sorry yaar.. par.. yeh tradegy story hai…

Raghav reet-thanks a lot… haan main unki bahut badi fan hu… :)

Artanish- thanks.. a lot.. abhi toh story shuru hui hai.. duo scenes.. aayengey.. bahut saare…

Abhijaan- dear.. main pray kar rahi hu.. ki aap jaldi tek ho jao… :)

Urooj- thanks a lot… soly rula ne ke liye… main bhi likhtey likhtey roh padi… :)

Jyoti- di… yeh kya deal rakh di aapne.. main.. koshish karungi.. par wada nahi kar sakti.. par aap review.. karna.. nahi toh mujhe bura lagega…. :(

Siya- thanks a lot… :)

Bhumi98- thanks a lot… :)

Shilpa di- thanks a lot… waho… 7th dec.. mere birthday.. ke 3 din baad… :)

Bubbli b- main bhi usko jald se jald khatam karna chahti hu.. par… time nahi mil raha hai… mujhe.. aur agar… maine bas.. sath chod diya… update kiya.. aur baki ko nahi.. toh.. sab readers.. shayad.. baki stories bhul jayege… isliye… main week mein ek baar.. update.. karti hu.. sab stories… par main koshish karungi.. ki sath chod diya… jaldi khatam kar du… :)

Shweta- thanks a lot… yaar…

GD- hi.. thanks a lot… :)

Navvulu- thank you di… :)

Aditya- thanks a lot… :)

To all guests- thanks a lot… :)

**But yaar.. baki ke kaha gaye… plz.. review kijiye.. na.. plz… so disappointing.. ek baar review.. karke gayab… plz review… kariye… :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Navvulu- di.. sorry di par happy ending nahi ho sakta hai… jitni bhi stories hoti hai… happy ending hoti hai… itna dard hone ke baad… toh mai isko alag karna chahti hu… aap padaegi na… toh aapko pasand aayega.. **

**Krittika di- thanks a lot… **

**Khalsa- thanks a lot…. **

**Rajvigirl- thanks a lot…. **

**Priya- thanks a lot… **

**Aashish- thanks dear…**

**Khushi- thank you.. iss chapter mei bhi rulaya.. na…**

**Urooj- thanks… sorry yaar… tragedic end hi hai…. :( **

**Raghavreet- thanks… main love stories nahi likhti hu… dear… **

**Rukmani- thanks… a lot…**

**Pari, bhumi- thanks.. a lot… **

**Honey- aashi ke saath jo hua.. bahut bura tha.. ab aapko aapni family ko sambalna hai… aur khud ko bhi.. aashi hum sabke dil mei rahegi… **

**Aditya- thanks a lot…**

**Jyoti- thanks.. a lot… **

**Loveabhi- thanks a lot… koi nahi… **

**Sami- dear.. aapki behen ke liye hum sabne pray kiya hai.. wo tek ho jayegi…. **

**Duoangel95- thanks a lot…. **

**Shilpa- thanks… a lot…**

**Shrestha- thanks…**

**Parise22- thanks dear… **

**Kirti- thanks a lot… love u too.. :)**

**To all guests- thanks a lot…. **

At home… abhijeet is talking to daya's photo…

Abhijeet: daya.. aaj.. maine tujhe sabse jyada miss kiya hai.. dekh.. mujhe.. yaha.. chot lagi.. pointing to his shoulder… nahi wo.. aaj.. bas.. wo gundo ke saath mudh bedh mei.. lag gayi mujhe… kaise.. mai bacha pata tha khud ko tu joh nahi tha… waha.. jaise uss din tu tha aaj kyu nahi hai… haan bol… jawab de… kyu yaar.. kyu kiya aisa… mere.. kiye… tujhe maine kitna kuch kaha… kitna galat kiya tere saath phir bhi tu… mere liye… nahi.. daya.. wahi par marr jane diya hota mujhe.. kam se kam teri maut ka bojh toh nahi hota.. mere sar par…. Wo din… hi bahut bura tha… he remembered…

**Flashback..**

Daya was writing… something in his diary… and his phone ringed…

Daya: jee.. sir… mai.. haan sir.. aata hun.. abhijeet… toh bureau mein hi hai… jee… main pahuchta hun… he cut the call.. kept his diary.. in his cupboard… and left… at a place… he reached… with nikhil… acp, abhijeet, purvi, rajat.. too arrived…

Abhijeet: kaha they dono…

Daya: sir.. wo.. kuch.. personal kaam tha..

Abhijeet: duty ke time personal kaam…

Acp: abhijeet.. jaane do… abhi yaha.. iss gang ko.. khatam karna hai…

Abhijeet: jee sir..

Daya smiles and nodes… badal gaye ho tum boss..

Suddenly.. they start to fire… cid team in action… all are down.. some died… some lying their unconsciousness.. Daya.. looked the guy who is about to shoot abhijeet… daya.. pushed abhijeet…. Shooting… boss… hatho… and bullet hits… daya's heart… here abhijeet falls… on the electron poll… the current passes he gets electric shock… and… all the imagines… becomes.. crystal clear… he.. shouts dayaa….. daya falls flat on the floor… and same goes to abhijeet…. Both.. are lying on the floor… they were facing each other… and with their closed eyes…. Others.. run towards them…. Voices heard….

Sir.. plz aakhe kholiye…

Daya sir.. abhijeet sir…..

Both have been taken to hospital.. acp and other are in great tension… both the officers life was hell till now… after that incident… now this… both have been taken to operation theatre…. Here outside.. all.. are tensed… with pale face…. acp is… sitting on chair… salukhe consoling him…

Salukhe: kuch nahi hoga unhe.. tek ho jayega..sab

Acp: kaise salukhe… abhijeet ko phirse… wo shock laga.. uske brain.. mein.. asar… aur daya ko goli…

salukhe: bharosa rako boss… sab tek hoga…

they waited… doctor come from abhijeet's room…

Acp: doctor.. abhijeet…

Doctor: abhijeet… ab tek hai.. jald hi.. unhe.. hosh aa jayega… ghabrane ki koi baat nahi hai…

All smiled… but still they were tensed… for daya… after an hour.. doctor comes from daya's operation theatre… all rushed to him…

Sachin: sir.. daya sir… kaise hai? Boliye na..

Doctor was not facing… them… his was standing with down head…

Acp: doctor boliye kaise hai daya…

Doctor: I am sorry sir.. unke pass.. waqt bahut kum hai.. aap mil lijiye…

Acp: (shouting at doctor) yeh kya bol rahe ho aap?

Doctor: sir plz.. sambaliye khudko..

Here abhijeet gets up with a jerk… shouting DAYA….

All.. enter in listening to his voice…

Acp: abhijeet… tum..

Abhijeet: sir.. daya.. daya.. kaha hai.. mujhe bhi usse milna hai…

All look at each other…

Acp: abhijeet.. wo yahi hai.. hospital mei.. tum..

Abhijeet: sir.. ussey kuch hua toh nahi na.. wo tek toh hai na…

Acp was quiet…

Abhijeet: sir.. plz bolyie kuch

Acp: abhijeet.. d..aya.. aapni.. aakhri sanse..

Abhijeet: nahi sir.. agey maat kahiyega… aisa nahi ho sakta hai…

Acp: abhijeet.. sambalo.. d..aya.. before he could say…

Abhijeet removed the needle attached.. to his hand.. and.. got… up… he was having fear of losing… someone… he starts to move out…

Acp: abhijeet… tum yeh… kya kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet: sir.. plz.. mujhe maat rokiye… he goes out… and searching for daya… in I.C.C.U daya is lying.. breathing his last… abhijeet sees him… all.. follow.. him… abhijeet opens the door…

**Abhi mujh mein kahin**

**Baaqi thodi si hai zindagi**

**Jagi dhadkan nayi**

**Jaana zinda hoon main toh abhi**

**Kuch aisi lagan iss lamhe mein hai**

**Ye lamha kahaan tha mera**

**Ab hai saamne**

**Issey chhoo loon zaraa**

**Mar jaaoon ya jee loon zaraa**

**Khushiyaan choom loon. **

**Yaa ro loon zaraa**

**Mar jaaoon ya jee loon zaraa**

Abhijeet.. enters in.. daya.. senses.. him.. daya looks towards… the direction… breathing.. heavily… oxygen.. attached… daya.. removes it.. with his trembling hands.. abhijeet runs towards him… to inform him.. he remembered… his whole life… abhijeet… looks into his eyes… daya looked at abhijet… for last time… who was standing in front of him… fit and fine… he smiled…

Abhijeet (smiling): daya.. mujhe… sab… ya… he stopped…. as he saw… daya had closed his eyes… with a smile on his face… abhijeet shaking him..

Abhijeet: daya.. daya.. aakhe khol… (shouting) khol aakhe.. daya…

Doctor checks… I am sorry sir he is dead….

Abhijeet: nahi… nahi.. daya.. meri baat sune bigar nahi jaa sakta… tears… rolled down.. daya.. suno.. tumhare abhi ko sab yaad aa gaya.. hai.. suno meri baat saking him.. utho… nahi jaa sakte tum mujhe chod kar.. utho… daya.. utho…

Abhijeet: nahi sir.. sab juth bol rahe hai… aap bhi juth bol rahe hai.. daya.. nahi jaa sakta… mujhe chodkar.. mujhe kitna kuch batana hai ussey…. He again looks at daya.. holds him by shoulder….. uth.. uth daya…

Rajat and sachin.. sir.. aap…

Abhijeet: dhur haato.. tum dono… pushing them back… abhijeet hugged daya… and crying… shouting… DAYA…. Nahi… tumne mujhe dhoka de diya… aaj jab sab tek ho gaya hai toh tum.. mere saath nahi ho… nahi ho.. ek baar.. bolne toh detey mujhe… ek baar…. Maafi mangney detey mujhe… daya… (shouting)….

Present…

Abhijeet closed his eyes… tears… coming down… meri baat sune begar tumne aapni aakhe band karli… mujhe.. puri baat nahi bolne di.. aadat hai tumhari.. meri baat beech mei hi katne ki.. ab kyu chup hai.. khat na.. baat… khat… na… uss din sab yaad aaya… par… itni badi kimat chukani badi mujhe… tujhe… khone ki… bahut bure ho tum daya.. bahut bure ho.. pehle main kahi kho gaya tha.. ab tum kho gaye ho.. kaha… yaar.. kaha…

**A/N: sorry for short chapter.. but reviews… were very less.. in last chapter… sab gayab.. ho gaye… isliye short chapter… se kaam chala lo… plz review.. kijiye… **


	5. Chapter 5

**In bureau… purvi is searching for something… **

**Sachin: **purvi kya dekh rahi ho.. itni dher se…

**Purvi:** sir.. wo.. ek file.. thi.. murder case ki… mil nahi rahi hai.. aaj submit karni hai…

**Sachin:** kaha rakhi thi tumne.. wo.. kaise thi…

**Purvi:** sir.. blue colour ki thi…

**Sachin:** wo.. file.. tumhare desk ne.. neeche drawer mei hai…

**Purvi checks it there.. and file was there..**

**Purvi:** thank you sir.. agar yeh nahi milti… main toh gayi thi aaj….

**Abhijeet… saw the whole scenario… and… flashback… **

**At duo home**

**Abhijeet entered into the house… he was on call… rajat.. han kal hum discuss… he stopped… something came in between his foot… he looked… the house is at its best mess… then to rajat… han kal discuss karte hai… bye… he walks forwards… carefully… so he doesn't fall… **

**Abhijeet:** yeh ka haal bana diya hai ghar ka… daya kaha ho…

**Daya:** yaha hu boss… **who was looking irritated...**

**Abhijeet:** yeh kya haal banaya rakha hai ghar ka…

**Daya:** yaar.. abhijeet.. wo ek case ki file nahi mil rahi hai.. tabse dundh raha hu… kal.. acp sir ko deni hai…

**Abhijeet:** tumhara har kaam.. humesha… ek din pehle hota hai.. kis rang kit hi wo file…

**Daya:** lal rang ki thi…

**Abhijeet:** wo file.. ek week pehle.. tum kuch kaam kar rahe they mere kamre mei.. toh tumne wo.. meri filelo ke beech rakh di thi.. yaad aaya kuch…

**Daya (thinking):** oh haan…

**Abhijeet:** daya.. tum bhi na.. ab yeh jo khabara banaya hai ghar… ka… saaf karo…

**Daya:** ok… tum bhi madad kardo.. na…

**Abhijeet:** haan haan karta hun… **and they start to clean the mess… abhijeet was picking up the stuff.. and arranging it back… accidently he drops.. the duo picture… **

**Daya:** boss.. **(shouts)**

**Abhijeet:** kya hua?

**Daya:** wo tasveer gir gayi

**Abhijeet:** bas itni si baat… lo uth deta hun… **he picks up the… photo and keeps it back.. daya looks… it had got cracked…. **

**Daya:** abhi.. dekho seesha crack ho gaya…

**Abhijeet:** daya.. koi baat nahi.. naya seesha lag jayega.. mai kal hi badalwa lunga tek hai.. ismei pareshan hone wali baat kya hai

**Daya:** kuch nahi boss… kahi issi tarah humhari dosti kabhi…

**Abhijeet got angry on that… **daya.. kya baat kar rahe ho.. tu aur mai kabhi alag nahi hongey… samze..

**Daya:** toh tum aaj kal mera itna dhyan kyu rakh rahe ho…

**Abhijeet:** daya.. tu bhi na.. tera bada bhai hu.. fikar toh lagi rehti hai na teri.. chal ab tujhe teri file deta hun.. nahi toh kal acp sir se dhanth khani padegi tujhe….

**Daya:** haan boss.. jaldi se meri file lakar doh….

**Abhijeet goes to bring daya's file… **

**Abhijeet:** yeh lo bhai.. tumhari file..

**Daya takes it…** thankyou boss… par ab yeh complete… **in disappointment..**

**Abhijeet:** han han karo.. tab tak.. mei.. tv dekhta hun… **he goes to on the television… daya was like..**

**Daya:** tum meri madad nahi kar sakte..

**Abhijeet:** tumhara kaam hai.. khud karo.. chalo shuru ho jao…

**Daya angrily.. goes to his room… murmuring..** shanti chahiye mujhe.. yaha nahi hoga…

**Abhijeet:** han tek hai jao… **(smiling)**

**After… 2 hour… abhijeet came to daya's room.. he saw him… sleeping.. putting his head on desk… he caressed his hairs… look at file… he slowly.. pulled it out… turned off the lights… and went… **

**Next morning.. daya woke up… with pain in his neck.. **ahh.. meri gardan…** he looked around.. **oh no.. raat aakh yahi lag gayi.. aur file complete nahi hui… sir.. jo jaan lelengey meri… **he opened the file… and… was shocked… **yeh.. kisne kiya.. **then smiled…** abhi ne.. kiya…

**Abhijeet came with coffee…** yeh lo..

**Daya:** boss.. yeh tumne kiya na

**Abhijeet:** han kal tum.. yahi soh gaye… tumhari neend disturb na ho.. isliye uthaya nahi tumhe…

**Daya:** thank you.. tum agar pehle hi kar detey toh.. meri gardan.. holding his neck… dard nahi karti…

**Abhijeet:** tu nahi sudhega.. na

**Daya:** kabhi nahi.. mai sudhar gaya toh.. tum kisko sudharogey…

**Abhijeet and daya laugh…. **

**Abhijeet:** aacha ab ready ho jaa.. bureau jana hai

**Daya:** haan tek hai…

**Abhijeet… gets disturb… by… ring of.. bureau phone… he picks up…** hello.. kaha.. aacha aate hai…

**Abhijeet to other:** ek khoon hua hai.. chalo…

**And he moves out…. At night.. he.. returns back home… looks at daya's picture… and smiles… **

_**Flashback**_

**At night… daya was still working in bureau… had to complete many… incomplete.. files…. Abhijeet… was at home… he was on phone.. hello.. han.. main abhi nikal raha hu… 20 minute mei pahuch jaunga… then he cuts the call… and… moved out… he walked only few steps… someone… came.. and stabbed him… ahhh… he screamed… the person.. took the knife out… giving more pain to him… and.. left… from there… abhijeet could not do anything.. he… fall on ground.. slowly… getting.. unconsciousness… his phone was.. on ground… daya… was sensing.. something is not right… he takes out his phone and calls… abhijeet…**

Tring tring… tring…

**Phone is ringing.. but.. abhijeet is lying their unconsciousness… in blood… **

**Daya:** abhi plz phone utho… **he dials again..** nahi.. kuch gadbar toh nahi…. **He immediately… leaves… from bureau… **

**After.. 15 minutes… daya reaches… home… he comes out of the car… and.. sees.. on person.. lying.. unconsciousness.. on ground… near to duo house… he turns the person and.. is shocked… it is.. abhi… **

**Daya:** abhi.. kya hua? Akhel kholo.. **(worried and tensed)** **he sees the blood.. coming from his stomach.. he picks him up.. puts him in car… drives towards the hospital… **

**In hospital**

**Daya is waiting.. for doctor to come.. out… he is walking to and from.. looking tensed… doctor comes… out…**

**Daya: **doctor.. abhi..

**Doctor:** jee wo ab khatre se bahar.. hai..

**Daya:** mei mil sakta hun…

**Doctor:** jee.. ek gante.. mei unhe hosh aa jayega… fhir aap mil lijyega..

**Doctor leaves…**

**Daya goes into abhi's room… and waits for him.. to.. open his eyes… after.. an hour.. abhijeet opens his eyes…. He tries to get up.. but.. it causes pain in his wound.. aah… daya.. who was.. sitting.. with closed.. eyes… gets up…**

**Daya: **abhijeet.. kya kar rahe ho.. lete… raho…

**Abhijeet:** n..ahi mai tek hu…

**Daya:** haan.. barey tek ho…

**Abhijeet:** daya.. mujhe.. yaha… hospital mei.. nahi.. rehna… ghar jana hai….

**Daya:** deemag tekane pe toh hai tumhara…

**Abhijeet:** daya plz.. tum.. jante ho na.. mai ghar mei jaldi tek hota hun… tu plz.. **with sad expression….**

**Daya looked at him…** aacha.. tek hai.. mai doctor se.. baat karke aata hun… **daya leaves… and comes back.. after a while… then… they go… to home…. The whole journey… duo did not talked… **

**At Duo Home**

**Daya first unlocked the door.. then brought abhi.. inside… he straight way took him to his room.. lay him on bed… **

**Daya:** mujhe pata hai tumne khana.. toh khaya.. hoga nahi…

**Abhijeet nodes no… **

**Daya:** pata tha… lata hun.. phir dawai bhi leni hai tumhe..

**Daya goes to kitchen… and.. brings the food… **

**Daya:** lo khao…

**Abhijeet:** tumhe nahi khana..

**Daya:** kha raha hun na…

**And both eat… them daya.. gives.. him his medicine… with a smile… abhijeet smiled too… daya after keeping the.. glass.. on.. table… turns to abhijeet… with.. anger look… **

**Daya: (angrily)** kisne kaha tha… itni raat ko bahar jao….

**Abhijeet was shocked at sudden change in… daya's behavior…. **

**Daya:** aisa..chauko maat.. hospital mei maine tumhe kuch kaha nahi iska matlab yeh nahi hai ki.. mei.. tumhe kuch kahunga.. nahi… han.. toh kisne kaha tha.. jaane ko…

**Abhijeet with head down…**

**Daya:** lekin nahi.. tumhe toh kisi ki baat sunni nahi hai… har waqt aapni chalani hai…

**Abhijeet:** d..aya.. w..o.. but was cutted… by daya…

**Daya:** meri baat abhi puri nahi hui hai… abhi… kitni baar samjaya hai tumhe.. ki kahi akele maat jana.. khas kar… ke raat ko… dekha kya hua?... **(scolding him)**

**Abhijeet:** d..aya… mujhe nahi pata tha.. ki.. koi.. mujhe

**Daya:** haan.. nahi pata tha… koi safyi nahi chaiye mujhe… samze.. tum.. **he starts to move out… from his.. room… angrily… daya… goes to his room… abhijeet behind him… **

**Abhijeet:** daya.. plz.. baat karo na.. aise naraz maat raho… daya… **did not listened to him… he turned his face other side… abhijeet.. turned his face.. towards himself… **plz.. daya… baat toh kar.. **daya.. goes.. and sits on bed… abhijeet… goes.. and.. tries to kneel down… he knew… it will give pain to his wound.. but still he tries.. and..** aah… **putting his hand… on his wound.. daya's anger.. immediately… vanishes…. And.. love, care, concern… comes… there… **

**Daya:** abhi… **(worried)** kya.. kar rahe ho.. baitho yaha**.. he makes him sit.. on bed…. Abhijeet.. looks at him.. and smiles…**

**Abhi… teasing… **daya… tum toh gussa… thy na.. mujhse..

**Daya:** issi baat ka toh rona hai… jyada… dher… gussa nahi reh sakta hun mai tumse…

_**Coming back from flashback abhi sighes **__"fir iss bar itna gussa kyu ho gaya yaar.. ki bina kuch bole sune chala gaya muh fharke.. mauka toh deta.. larta jhagerta.. baat na kerke sajah deta.. meine jo jo kiya wahi mere saath kerta.."_

_"per tu chala gaya.. kyu? yaar ek baar bula.. ek bar bol boss.. acha ek bar lar le.. cahe to mar lena.. bas aja plz.. aaja.."_ **he turn and starts to leave… to his room… wiping the tear… under his eyes… he changes… his clothes… and.. starts looking at the… album… all pictures contained of him and daya's… tears.. were falling on picture… and.. he remembered…**

**Abhijeet:** daya... ek baat puchu

**Daya:** ab tumne.. kabse.. mujhse izzat leni padhi...

**Abhijeet:** daya... har koi meri yaadasht ko lekar sawal uththa hai... har koi... kabhi kabhi aisa lagta hai ki... zindagi mei kuch bacha hi nahi hai... mera ateet agar mere aaj par habi pada toh...

**Daya:** abhi.. dekho... maine tumhe pehle bhi samjaya tha aaj bhi keh raha hu... ateet.. ko jitna yaad karogey utni takleef hogi... **then daya thinking… and asked…**

**Daya:** abhi ager tumhe kabhi sab yaad ajaye aur tumhe pata cahale ki tumhare bahut se dost hey to tum mujhe chor unn sare dosto se..

**Abhijeet:** ha idea acha hai **(he was joking actually)**

**Daya:** aacha.. tek hai.. bhul jaana mujhe... jiss din aisa hua na.. sabse jyada... dukh dard mujhe hoga... aur tum lakh pukarogey na.. nahi aaunga mei

**Abhi:** daya.. yeh kya keh rahe ho.. aisa kabhi nahi hoga... tum agar.. mere pukarne par nahi aaogey toh kaun aayega... haan...

**Then abhi back to present... looking at picture of daya in… the photo album…** dekh daya.. tune joh kaha sach hogaya.. mere lakh pukar ne par bhi tum nahi aa rahe ho.. nahi aa rahe ho... kitni baar mana kiya hai.. bure khyal maat laya karo aapne man mei.. par tum toh meri.. kabhi nahi sunte… kaise sunogey.. maine bhi toh kabhi tumhari nahi suni… aaj jab tumhe kuch sunna hai toh tum.. ho hi nahi.. mere pass… maat kar.. aapne abhi ke saath aise.. maat kar… marr jayega.. tera abhi.. tere bina… mar jayega.. **he closed the album.. placed it near to his heart… and.. slept… with.. teary eyes… **

**A/N: thank you so much… **

Krittika di- thank you… swimming pool ho jayega.. toh aap usmei.. naha lena… :P

Abhijaan- hi dear.. I am so happy… u r.. back.. love u too….

Priya- hmm.. haan maine khud se contact liya hai… rulane ka.. hehe… thank dear…

Honey- hi dear… aashi ko toh mei bhi yaad kari hu… :)

Kirti, rai, urooj, loveabhi, cid freak - thanks a lot..

Aditya- aww.. solly… eid ke din tumhe rulaya…

Navvulu- thanks a lot.. di…

Shweta- thanks a lot.. yaar.. kya karu.. tragic likhna.. ab meri adaat ban gayi hai…

Nitu- haan main shock ho gayi… sorry.. rulane ke liye…

Duoangel, siya, rukamni - thanks a lot… dear…

Raghav reet- thanks dear… mai try karungi likhne ki…

HimaniCID- thanks a lot.. koi nahi.. aap.. ab regulat review.. ban jayega.. :)

Parise22- thanks a lot…

Guests- thanks a lot…

**A/N: yaar.. yeh kya.. story ki starting mei.. 37 reviews… ab.. muskil se.. 25 reviews miltey hai.. kyu? Guys.. plz.. review kariye… aap sabke reviews… hi mujhe.. encourage karte hai… likhne ke liye.. plz.. review.. kijiye.. friends… plz… aap sab.. aisa karengey toh kaise.. chalega… plz.. review.. kijiye.. plz… **

**Jaldi se review.. karo… jaldi… **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: guys.. itne kum reviews.. :( very disappointing… plz review… karo… **

**Acp:** salukhe.. yaar.. yeh sab.. kab tak chalega…

**Salukhe:** pata nahi… boss.. abhijeet.. aise.. kab tak.. ussey.. zindagi.. ko.. sawarna hoga… aise.. muskurana.. toh jaise.. bhul hi gaya hai…

**Acp:** janta hai.. maine.. dono ko muskurata hua.. uss din.. dekha tha.. ek saath… uske baad.. kabhi nahi dekha.. kabhi nahi…..

**Salukhe:** haan.. wo.. din bahut.. bura tha sabke liye…. Khas kar.. abhijeet aur daya ke liye…

_**Flashback**_

**Daya and abhijeet are… in… car… abhijeet is driving… daya is sitting beside him…. **

Abhijeet: daya… aaj.. mera.. maan bahut kar raha hai… shopping jane ka…

**Daya was.. shocked…** abhijeet.. tumhari tabiyat tek hai na…

Abhijeet: haan… meri tabiyat ko kya hua?

Daya: nahi.. wo tum.. shopping ke liye jao… wo bhi mere saath… haha…

Abhijeet: kyu.. bas tum hi.. jaa sakte ho mai nahi jaa sakta… kya..

Daya: nahi.. jaa sakte.. ho.. bas.. tumhe aachanak.. shopping jane ki kya lagi..

Abhijeet: pata nahi… kyu.. bas aise hi maan mei… khayal aaya… kal agar… mauka mile na mile…

**Daya.. gets angry on his last.. words…** yaar.. abhi tum humesha ulta kyu bolte ho… aisa.. nahi hoga… kal hum jayegey shopping…

Abhijeet: hmm.. tek hai… par han kal.. tum aapni shopping ke chakar mei… mera mat bhul jana…

Daya: haan haan.. wo toh kal hi dekhenge… **smiling…**

**Suddenly abhijeet… stopped the.. car… **

Daya: abhi.. itni zor ki… break.. kyu lagaya..

Abhijeet: daya.. samne dekh…

**Daya looks.. and… 2 cars… were… stopped.. in front of theirs… daya and abhi looked at each other… **

Daya: boss.. gadbaar hai…

Abhijeet: haan daya… peeche.. bhi… hai… **daya turns… and… yes… duo car was surrounded… by 4 cars… abhijeet and.. daya gets down… the goons.. wearing.. mask.. comes.. out… daya and abhijeet… gets.. into fight with them.. there were about… 12 of them.. so.. both took equal people.. they were.. fighting… suddenly… one goon.. attack abhijeet… from behind.. hitting.. him.. on his head…** ahh.. **abhijeet… screamed… his hands.. immediately.. went.. behind… blood was oozing.. out… other… goons… to attack him.. daya… was also.. attacked… but.. he fought back with them.. till they were on floor… then he ran towards abhijeet… screaming… **ABHIJEET… **he was.. angry.. obviously… because.. of that.. goons… he.. beat.. them up.. badly… his eyes were… filled with anger… but.. those… eyes.. now.. looked.. at abhi.. with care, love, tensed…. Abhi who was.. calling his name..** d…a..y..a **daya ran to him… he.. putted his head… on his lap… abhijeet's head.. was bleeding.. badly… his face.. had.. became.. red… abhijeet was… half.. Conscious.. his eyes.. will be closed.. any minute… daya.. patting his check.. **

Daya: abhi.. akhe. Kholo.. kuch nahi hoga tumhe… **(almost crying)**

Abhijeet: d..aya.. tum.. k..hoon.. daya was injured too..

Daya: meri khoon ki padi hai tumhe.. tum.. yaha… nahi.. kuch nahi hoga… koi hai.. plz… ambulance.. bulao.. **(shouting)** abhi.. aakhein khulu rakho.. kuch nahi hoga… tumhe.. mei kuch nahi hone dunga…

_Jaane Nahin Denge Tujhe, Jaane Tujhe Denge Nahin... _

_Chaahe Tujhako Rab Bula Le, Hum Na Rab Se Daranewaale_

_Raahon Mein Datake Khade Hai Hum_

_Yaaron Se Najarein Chura Le, Chaahe Kitana Dum Laga Le_

_Jaane Na Tujhako Aise Denge Hum_

_Jaane Nahin Denge Tujhe, Jaane Tujhe Denge Nahin_

**Their car was.. damaged… due to.. goons attack.. one car stopped…. A man came out… **

Daya: bhaisab.. plz.. meri madad kijiye.. hospital.. hum.. CID se hai…

Man: jee.. sir.. aayie.. **the man and daya… carry… abhijeet to the man's car… daya sitting behind… with abhi… he trying to bring abhi back to consciousness.. but all went in vain..**

Daya: bhaisab.. todha jaldi chaliye…

Man: jee.. sir.. **the man drives more… faster… they reach.. in hospital.. daya.. brings abhijeet out.. the man brought the stretcher.. daya lay him.. there… and… brought.. him in.. shouting.. for doctor… **

Daya: doctor.. doctor..

**The doctor comes… **

Daya: abhi…

Doctor: my god.. itna khoon.. jaldi.. operation.. theatre.. **and..** **abhijeet has been taken into operation theatre… daya sitting.. on the.. chair.. with teary eyes… he did not knew… how to inform.. others about it… **

Person: sir.. agar aap kahe to.. mei.. aapki team ko inform..

**Daya looked at him.. and nodes yes… the person goes to a side.. and… calls.. cid bureau…**

**Cid Bureau**

**All are working… **

**Acp comes from his cabin.. he asks rajat..**

Acp: rajat.. abhijeet aur daya kaha hai

Rajat: sir.. aate hi honge…

Acp: yeh dono bhi na… kabhi time par nahi aate…

**The bureau phone rings…. acp picks up…**

Acp: hello.. cid bureau… acp pradyuman here…

Person: sir.. aap log.. jaldi se.. city hospital aa jayie… aapke officers.. zakmi hai..

**Acp is shocked…** kya.. hum.. abhi aate hai…

**He cut the call… **

Sachin: kya hua sir?

Acp: jaldi se city hospital chalo… **and.. all move out… confusingly… after… about.. 20 minutes… they reach hospital… **

**Acp asked the receptionist.. **excuse.. yaha abhi abhi kisi.. cid officer ko… laya gaya hai…

**Receptionist: **sir cid officer ka toh pata nahi.. par.. abhi.. kisi.. ko.. bahut zakmi halat mei laya gaya hai… unke saath doh aadmi bhi hai…

Acp: kaha hai wo

Receptionist: sir udhar.. operation theatre.. 1 mei..

**And.. team.. goes towards the.. OT.. they were stunned.. to see.. daya.. who was sitting.. on chair… silently… he was injured.. to… but was present there… his hands were fully red… all went to him… acp put his hand.. on his shoulder… which brought daya back to his senses… he looked at him.. with teary eyes.. he got up.. and hugged… him.. crying…** s..ir.. a..bhi.. mera… abhi..

**Acp consoling with.. rubbing his back..** daya.. kuch nahi hoga.. abhijeet.. ko.. sambalo khudko… yeh.. sab kaise.. hua?

Daya: sir.. hum.. bureau.. a..a rahe.. they.. kabhi.. kuch gundo ne.. humpar.. humla kiya.. abhijeet.. ko.. bahut.. he could not continue… sir.. ussey kuch hoga toh nahi na…

Acp: daya.. sab tek hoga.. tum.. pehle aapni dressing karwalo..

Daya: nahi.. sir.. abhi.. ko jabtak mei.. sahi salamat.. aapni aakho se na dekh lu.. mei.. kahi nahi jaunga…

Salukhe: bache.. daya.. infection ho sakta hai.. plz.. baat manlo.. hum hai na yaha

Daya: nahi.. sir.. mei..

Acp: daya.. **(angry glance)**

**He went.. looking at operation theatre…. All are waiting.. impatiently… daya comes.. back.. after a while…**

Acp: jyada.. dard to nahi ho raha…

Daya: nahi sir… mujhe dard nahi ho raha hai..

**Doctor comes… from operation theatre… daya hurriedly.. moving towards doctor.. his heartbeats were.. increasing… he was expecting to hear good news.. but what.. he heard.. shocked… him.. and.. others too… daya.. collapsed on floor… crying… **

_Do Kadam Ka Yeh Safar Hai Umrr Chhoti Si Dagar Hai_

_Ik Kadam Mein Ladkhadaaya Kyun_

_Sun Le Yaaron Ki Yeh Baatein, Bitengi Sab Ghum Ki Raatein_

_Yaaron Se Rutha Hai Saale Kyun_

_Jaane Nahin Denge Tujhe, Jaane Tujhe Denge Nahin..._

**Acp bend down… stood him up… **

Daya: sir.. abhi mere saath aisa kaise kar sakta hai.. kal toh hum shopping pe.. jane wale hai na.. phir wo.. aise… tears were… rolling.. down continuously… iss.. baar bhi mei.. ussey.. nahi bacha saka…

Acp: nahi daya.. tumhari koi galti nahi hai.. tumhe bhi toh..

Daya: sir.. nahi.. wo.. aise.. kaise.. kar sakta hai mere saath…

Doctor: sir aap plz sambaliye khud ko… aapko himat rakhni hogi… unke sar par.. kafi gehri chot aayi hai… usne.. unke brain par bhi effect hai…

Acp: doctor.. issey.. uski.. memory…

Doctor: sir… jab tak wo hosh mei nahi aate hum kuch nahi keh sakte.. ab bas.. hum kar sakte hai.. toh intezar.. unke hosh mei.. aane.. ka… aur kuch nahi….. hum unhe ICU mei shif kar denge.. tab aap.. unse mil sakte hai… **and doctor leaves…. **

**After abhijeet.. has been.. transferred to ICU… team enter inside… daya looks at abhijeet… who.. was.. lying.. on bed… oxygen attached… to his face… big bandage on his head… and.. hand too… and other.. life equipment.. attached… the.. blood.. in the bottle.. hanging.. was… going to his body slowly… through the.. needle… and t..t…t..t.. sound could only be heard… by all… daya.. sat beside.. him… holding his hand.. **

Daya: yeh kya hai abhi.. aaj tumne.. mujhse kaha ki.. hum kal shopping jayengey.. aur.. aaj tum aise.. kyu? Mai janta hun tumhe.. mera.. tumhare credit card se… shopping karna pasand nahi hai.. iska matlab yeh nahi hai ki.. tum aise sote raho taki hum jaa na sake… nahi.. abhi.. hum muskura rahe they.. ab dekho.. kaise.. ho gaye hai… tum yaha… dard, takleef.. mei… ho.. aur idhar mei… tumhe aise..dekh kar.. aansu bah raha hun… plz.. abhi aisa.. mat karo mere saath.. uth jao.. dekho mei.. tek hu.. kuch nahi hua mujhe.. mamuli si chot hai.. jaldi tek ho jayegi.. par.. tum.. nahi.. plz.. utho.. humhe abhi unn gundo ko bhi pakar na hai na.. **(teary)**

Acp: daya sambalo.. khudko.. jaldi abhijeet ko hosh aa jayega…..

**Daya looked at him…** sir.. kab aayega.. kab..

**Doctor came in…**

Doctor: sir.. yaha.. bas ek janah hi ruk sakta hai…

Daya: mei.. rukuga abhi ke pass…

Acp: par daya.. tumhe bhi toh.. aaram

Daya: nahi sir.. plz.. mei rukunga.. iske pass…

Acp: aacha.. tek hai.. hum sab chaltey hai… agar.. koi bhi problem ho toh phone kar dena… humhe…

Daya: jee.. sir…

**All left… daya was… sitting.. beside.. abhijeet… he was continuously… staring at his face… **

"_pata nahi… kyu.. bas aise hi maan mei… khayal aaya… kal agar… mauka mile na mile…"_

"_yaar.. agar.. kal kabhi mujhe kuch hogaya.. toh.. tumhe.. aapna dhyan rakhna.. padega na…"_

**Daya pressing his hand.. with love.. care.. concern..** boss.. tum.. kyu.. humesha.. galat sochte ho.. dekho.. sab tumhara.. aise sochne ka natiza hai… plz.. yaar.. khol aakhe.. aisa.. maat ruth mujhe.. maine.. kya galti ki hai.. jo tu mujhe aise.. saza de raha hai… tum aise.. shant.. bilkul bhi aache.. nahi lagte.. ho… plz.. utho… plz… mere.. bhai.. uth jaa…

**A/N: guys.. how is this? Plz do tell… and.. I am sorry I will not update futher.. till I get minimum.. 35 reviews….. and I am serious… about it… **

Krittika di- swimming.. pool.. ko barne doh… di.. phir aaram se.. tehar lena…

Shrestha- thanks dear….

Loveabhi- thanks a lot.. mine friend.. and yeh wali story bhi aise hi long hone wali hai dear… :)

Cidfreak- thanks…. :)

Navvulu- thanks di… :)

GD- I can't help it.. I am really busy… with studies… isliye late ho jata hai…

Honey- I have no problem dear.. reading your lon long reviews… infact I love it.. and jaldi se batao aap kya kehna chah rahi hai… :)

HimaniCID- thank you… a lot… gald u are liking the story…

Rukmani- thanks a lot…

Duoangel95- thanks.. and aapko request ki zaroorat nahi thi.. maine.. yahi plan kiya tha.. ki.. ab.. mei.. asli point par aaungi…

Srija- thanks a lot… :) janeman… love u…

Khalsa- thanks a lot..

Abhijeeteye- thanks… a lot

Priya- thanks laot…

Adityaanjaana- thanks a lot…

Raghav reet- thanks a lot….

Rai- thanks a lot.. dear

Urooj- thanks a lot….

Kirti- koi nahi.. thanks a lot….

Parise22- thanks a lot…..

To guests- thanks a lot…

**A/N: guys.. yeh chapter mei kal hi update kar deti par.. itne.. kum reviews.. mei.. nahi.. plz.. review.. next chapter.. tab bhi update hoga.. jab…. Minimum 35 reviews aayengey…. nahi toh update... 2 week baad... hoga... **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: yeh hui na baat… guys aise.. hi aapne aap review.. kar diya karo… **

Artanish- thanks a lot…

Navvulu- thanks.. a lot… di… love u too…

Shrestha- thanks a lot…

Krittika- haan di.. zaroor aaoungi… dono milkar.. terengey.. aansu ke swimming pool mei.. hehe…

Rajvigirl- thanks.. a lot…

Khushi Mehta- thanks a lot.. dear.. aur haan.. sukhmani kaise hai aab? Love u too…

Bint-e-abid- thanks a lot… haanji aap sahi hai.. padho.. aur review.. bhi zarur karna.. warna.. baat nahi kaungi aapse…

Adityaanjaana- thanks a lot… haha… kuch toh gadbaar zaroor hai….

Priya- thanks a lot…

Rukmani- thanks a lot.. arrey ab toh bahut hoshiyaar hai…

Khalsa- thanks a lot…

Naz-ds- hi.. welcome as reviewer… plz.. har chapter mei review karna.. let me know your opinion..

Duoangel95- thanks a lot…

GD- hmm.. thank you..

Kirti- thanks dear.. love u too… :)

Shilpa- thanks a lot…

Abhijeeteye, urooj- thanks a lot…

Abhijaan- dear… mei janti hu.. daya nahi hai.. aapko bura lag raha hai… par aagey padho..

Sami- thanks a lot.. dear… and aapki behen tek ho jayegi…

Pinki- thanks a lot…

Honey- aap aise.. hastey hue aachi lagti ho.. always be happy.. dear.. thanks a lot…

Aditi- thanks a lot….

Fizz- thanks a lot.. aap review karte raho hum bhi jaldi update… detey rahengey….

**Now.. story…..**

**Daya.. was… sitting beside abhijeet… writing something… his diary… **

"nahi aisa nahi hona chahiye tha.. abhijeet ko uthna hi hoga.. mere.. liye… plz.. uth jao.. plz.. utho… tumhe toh pasand nahi hai na… hospital.. toh kyu?" **then… closes his diary… as nurse comes in to change his drips... **

**Nurse: **sir app…

**Daya:** haan mei yahi rahunga.. iske pass… **he holds his hand.. and.. the nurse… changes… his drip… **

**Nurse:** sir.. yeh agar khatam ho jaye.. toh aap mujhe bhula dijiye ga…

**Daya:** haan… tek hai… **and nurse leaves…**

**Daya places his hand.. in abhijeet's hair… **bas.. na… boss… (**complaining) **ek hafta… ek hafta tum aapne daya se dhur kaise reh sakte ho… kaise… tum jante ho na.. tumhare bina.. mei koi kam nahi karta hun… phir kyu? Tum na aise.. shant.. bilkul aache nahi lagte… sach mei… ek baar.. toh ishara karo… ek baar.. toh utho… doctors kehte hai.. ki.. tum.. nahi.. abhi.. ek na ek din tum hosh mei aaogey… aana hoga.. mere… liye.. aana hoga.. tumhe… warna mei.. kabhi tumse baat nahi karunga… nahi karung… suno na.. abhi.. plz.. baat toh suno meri ek baar….

**Someone comes in… **

**All:** good evening sir…

**Daya turns:** good evening…

**Purvi:** lagta hai hum galat samay par aa gaye hai.. koi baat nahi hum baadmei.. aate hai…

**Daya:** nahi purvi…

**Acp:** daya.. kaisa hai abhijeet

**Daya:** jaisa tha waisa hi hai.. koi farak nahi hai.. bas.. sar ka bandage.. todha chota ho gaya.. hai…

**All smile a little… **

**Sachin:** sir.. jaldi hi abhijeet sir hosh mei aa jayengey…

**Daya:** usi din ka intezar kar raha hun mei…

**Purvi:** sir yeh aapke liye khana.. layi hu mei…

**Daya:** nahi purvi.. ab toh mei.. abhijeet ke haath ka hi bana hua khana khaunga…..

**Purvi:** par sir.. mei.. sad face.. tek hai.. koi baat nahi…

**Daya sees her sad face… **

**Daya: **aacha tek hai doh…

**Purvi smiles… and she gives it to him… and he eats…** waha bahut aacha hai… **then to abhijeet** dekho boss.. kitna aacha khana.. banati hai purvi.. seekho kuch issey

**Sachin:** nahi sir.. abhijeet sir bhi aacha khana banate hai…

**Daya:** sachin tum abhijeet ki side le rahe ho…. Dekha purvi.. tumhare sir.. ko

**Purvi:** haan.. dekha..

**Freddy:** sach baat hai.. abhijeet sir.. jaisa khana koi nahi bana sakta….

**Daya:** dekho boss.. sab tumhari tariff kar rahe hai… ek baar uth jao tum yaha se… phir dekhtey hai.. kaun khana aacha banata hai.. purvi ya tum… kyu sir..

**Acp:** mei nahi padne wala.. tum dono ki ladai mei.. tum dono hi jano.. haina abhijeet.. tum sambal logey na… **looking at abhijeet… who was… just.. lying on bed… silently… **bolo na.. abhijeet.. sambal logey na… **tears escaped… salukhe placing.. his hand… on his shoulder… Acp wipes it.. to hide it… **

**Acp: **haan kya hua?

**Salukhe:** tumhe kya hua.. mujhe.. maat chupao.. aapne ansu

**Acp:** yaar dekhna.. kitna.. kar rahe hai… par.. yeh.. hai ki.. sunta nahi hai…

**Salukhe:** sab tek ho jayega…

**Daya:** haan sir.. abhijeet ko uthna hi hoga.. mere liye…. **And… they smile… but this smile was not normal.. behind this smile.. was fear… pain… everything hidden…..**

**Another week passed… daya always… used to spend his most of the with abhijeet.. in hospital… he knew well.. abhijeet will not talk to him… but still he had hope… one day his buddy will get up.. and hug him… and of course… they can go for shopping… haha.. **

**Daya slept on… stool… beside abhijeet… he was holding his hand… and.. suddenly woke up due to sudden movement in abhijeet's finger… daya smiled… a little… he got to knew… that abhijeet is getting back into consciousness…** abhijeet… **opened… his eyes… and found daya… **

**He said in week toon..** "I'm fine Daya" **the tone.. hits daya's ears… Acp comes in… abhijeet.. tries to sit up… but.. Acp restricts..** nahi.. abhijeet.. lete raho… aaram ki zarurat hai tumhe…

**Abhijeet asked him…** kya hua… tha mujhe sir… last jo yaad… hey.. wo… hum dono bar mey they… fir… sab… kuch badla sa lag raha hai… sir kya hua tha….

**Daya and Acp shocked…. **

**Acp:** abhi… but.. **doctor.. signals… them not to say anything…** kuch nahi.. abhijeet… tum aaram karo… **and… he moved out.. of the room… along with doctor… to his cabin… salukhe too joins them… **

**Acp: **doctor.. yeh abhijeet…. Kya baat kar raha tha.. aur aapne.. mujhe… roka kyu…

**Doctor:** sir… humhe jiska dart ha wahi hua hai… sar ki chot ne seedha asar unki brain mei kiya hai… and.. wo.. 17 saal peeche jaa chuke hai…

**Acp:** kya? **Was in disbelief… salukhe knew… all because… he was injured.. near to his brain… and.. even.. a small… scar… gives him temporary.. memory loss… **

**Doctor:** jee.. unhe.. aapne bachpan se lekar… uss hadse tak hi.. baatein… yaad… hai… par uske baad ka.. sab ek.. khore khagaj ki tarah… ho gaya hai…

**Acp:** doctor.. aap yeh kya keh rahe hai

**Salukhe:** pradyuman..

**Doctor:** sach keh raha hun mei.. aur.. haan.. behtar hoga.. ki aap unhe… yeh 17 saal ki baatei… yaad na dilaye… unke demag par jyada jhur… pada toh.. unki jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai… **acp was just looking at doctor… **aap samaz rahe hai na.. mei kya keh raha hu….

**Acp:** jee.. doctor… doctor… phir.. daya.. uske liye..

**Doctor:** sir.. aapko kuch karna hoga… unke mind ko jyada stress… tek nahi hoga.. unke saath saath aapko bhi… peeche jaana hoga… mei janta hun yeh aapke liye aasan nahi hoga.. par..

**Acp:** jee… doctor… thank you… **acp and salukhe… moves out… and comes in… to abhijeet's room… **

**Abhijeet:** sir… plz batyie na.. kya hua tha mujhe?

**Acp:** abhijeet.. wo.. log tumhe lekar gaye they… aur.. phir tum humhe… do din baad dikhi mei mile… bahut.. zakmi halaat mei.. and.. kafi samay se.. tum coma mei they….

**Daya was shocked… and confused… why acp is lying…. **

**Abhijeet:** sir.. meri wajah se… aapko bahut pareshani hui na…

**Acp:** nahi nahi abhijeet koi pareshani nahi hai…

**Abhijeet:** salukhe sir.. aap itne pareshan kyu hai.. mei tek hun aab…

**Salukhe smiled..** haan abhijeet.. kuch nahi…

**Daya:** ab..h..

**Acp:** daya.. chalo.. abhijeet ko aaram karne do…

**Daya:** par.. sir…

**Acp:** daya… chalo… and.. acp.. drags him out…

**Daya:** sir.. aap.. ne juth bola.. kyu? Aur.. yeh abhijeet.. kya bol raha hai..

**Acp:** daya.. meri baat suno.. abhijeet.. ko.. 17 saal kuch bhi yaad nahi hai… bas.. uss hadsey se pehle ka sab yaad hai…

**Daya was shocked..** kya sir.. nahi abhijeet… iska matlab yeh hai ki.. mei.. ab uske.. liye…

**Acp:** haan daya.. **in disappointment…** **daya.. was about to fall… but.. acp… hold him..** daya sunno.. abhijeet.. ko hum abhi kuch yaad nahi dila sakte… uski jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai… **daya looks at him…** par sir.. mera abhi.. mei.. nahi chupa paunga… nahi chupa paunga…

**Acp:** daya… humhe karna hoga.. uske liye.. plz… jab tak ussey kuch yaad nahi aata.. tab tak.. humhe yeh natak karna hoga..

**Salukhe:** daya… tum ghabra kyu rahe ho… abhijeet.. ko sab yaad aa jayega.. bas humhe.. todha intezar karna hoga… agar sab baatein aachank uske saamne.. aayi toh..

**Daya:** tek hai sir… mei abhi ke liye kuch bhi karunga…

**At bureau… **

**Rajat:** sachin.. ek good news hai…

**Sachin:** kya?

Rajat: abhijeet sir ko hosh aa gaya hai…

**All were happy…. But rajat looked tensed… **

**Freddy:** sir.. yeh aachi baat hai.. phir aap pareshan kyu dikh rahe hai…

**Rajat:** freddy.. wo abhijeet… sir… ko hosh toh aa gaya hai.. par… wo.. 17 saal peeche… chale gaye hai…

**All were… stunned…. **

**Purvi:** yeh aap kya keh rahe hai sir?

**Acp:** sahi keh rah hai rajat… **all turn.. acp was standing behind…** abhijeet… ko.. uss hadse ke baad.. ka.. saab bhul gaya hai wo…

**Nikhil:** sir.. iska… matlab.. hai ki wo.. hum mei se.. kisi ko bhi nahi pehchantey…

**Acp:** haan Nikhil… kisi ko bhi nahi.. yaha tak ki daya.. ab uske liye uska dost nahi hai… sirf.. ek junior hai.. uska…

**Rajat:** sir.. daya sir.. toh dost hai na.. unke.. phir yeh…

**Acp:** rajat.. pehle.. abhijeet… senior tha.. and daya junior… tha… and.. filhaal.. abhijeet ke liye.. daya uska dost nahi hai.. bas collegue hai.. and… humhe yeh natak karna hoga…

**Purvi:** par sir.. daya sir…

**Acp:** samja diya hai maine ussey.. tum log bhi ek baat samjlo… freddy ko chodkar.. tum sab… naye officers hongey… uske samne.. koi bhi purani baat nahi karega… samze… sab aise.. behave karengey.. jaise.. pehli baar mil rahe hai ussey… mei janta hun aasan nahi hai.. par.. uski zindagi.. ke liye.. yahi.. tek hai…

**Rajat:** sir.. yeh kya hogaya… hai…

**Acp:** rajat.. honi ko koi nahi tal sakta hai… koi nahi….

**Flashback over**

**Acp:** wo karne ke liye… humhe kitni muskil aayi.. abhijeet se sach chupana… aasan.. nahi tha... nahi tha aasan.. khas kar.. daya ke liye…

**Salukhe:** mei samzta hu.. boss… par.. uss waqt hum kar bhi kya sakte they…. Uske liye.. wahi… tek tha…

**A/N: plz.. do review… friends.. aap sab aise hi jaldi jaldi review.. karte rahiye.. mei bhi.. aapko update deti rahungi… next update.. minimum… 35 reviews.. warna no update.. jaldi se.. review.. karo… jaldi.. agla update.. chahiye toh.. (evil smile) **

**Plz.. Review.. kaha jaa rahe ho.. exam toh.. le liya ab.. result.. toh batadoh… hehe.. **


	8. Painful

**In bureau… all are working.. abhijeet too always keeps himself busy in work.. so he does not remember.. daya… but.. still somewhere… he could feel.. daya is around him… he remembered… after… discharge.. from hospital… **

**Flashback...**

In hospital… Acp and Salukhe were there…. with abhijeet…

**Abhijeet:** sir.. plz.. mujhe yaha ab aur nahi rehna hai… aap plz.. discharge dilwayie.. na…

**Acp:** par abhijeet.. abhi tum..

**Abhijeet:** sir plz.. mei kaam karunga.. toh jaldi aacha honga…

**Acp:** abhijeet… par…

**Salukhe:** pradyuman… rehne do na.. jante ho issey tum… **he hates hospital… then to abhijeet…** kyu abhijeet?

**Abhijeet:** jee.. haan sir…

**Acp:** aacha.. tek hai.. mei baat karke aata hun…

**And he leaves… soon he returns… with.. discharge.. papers… **

**Acp:** mei… daya ko bejta hun… wo tumhe… ghar… chod dega…

**Abhijeet:** tek hai sir… **(smiling)**

**Here daya… is packing his stuff… to go back.. to his house… removing.. all the pictures… **

"_nahi daya yeh waha laga.. yaha nahi…"_

"_abbey kya kar raha hai.. itni kimti hai.. yeh.. tuth jayegi"_

**Tears escaped… and… his phone ringed… he picked up the phone…**

**Acp:** hello daya…

**Daya:** jee.. sir…

**Acp:** sab ho gaya…

**Daya:** haan sir… ho gaya…

**Acp:** tek hai.. shyam ko abhijeet.. ko lene aajana… ussey

**Daya:** janta hun sir… boss.. ko…hospital pasand nahi hai.. aapse.. zidh ki hogi.. ghar jaane ki..

**Acp: (smiled)** haan bilkul aisa.. hi kiya… tek hai.. mei rakhta hun…

**In evening… daya.. comes.. to hospital… to pick abhijeet.. there was silent… daya.. dropped abhijeet… in his house… and left…. **

**Next day in bureau… **

**Abhijeet.. arrived.. all wished.. him… good morning..**

**Abhijeet:** good morning…. **He was.. looking at them as he is seeing them for the first time…**

**Abhijeet:** aap sab…

**Daya:** abhijeet.. wo… **abhijeet.. looked at him.. daya.. immediately..** sir.. yeh.. sab new officers hai.. and **they introduce… themselves… to abhijeet…. All were.. hiding.. their tears.. inside… **

**Abhijeet looks at rajat..** tum…

**Rajat:** jee.. sir…

**Abhijeet:** kya naam bataya tumne… aapna…

**Rajat:** sir… rajat..

**Abhijeet:** haan rajat.. mujhe abhi ke abhi sab files la kar doh…. chahe wo complete ho ya na ho…

**Rajat:** yes sir.. and rajat brings.. all the files… abhijeet.. looks at all the files.. acp watching… from his cabin…

**Acp pov :** janta tha mei.. aate hi.. yahi karega yeh.. isliye.. tumhari ki hui complete files… maine.. chupa di…

**There are most of the files.. completed by other… and very few completed by daya...**

**Abhijeet: (angry)** yeh kya hai… jyada se jyada files.. tum sab logo ne.. complete ki hai.. aur… isne.. **(pointing towards daya)** bas… kuch files… kyu?

**Daya had nothing to say… daya.. hates to do.. paper work… so.. abhijeet.. used to.. take his burden on him… abhijeet.. use to complete his incomplete… files… today.. he is… why? **

**Daya:** wo.. mei…

**Acp:** daya… mere.. cabin mei aao…

**Abhijeet looks at him angrily… **

**Daya.. goes in… **

**Daya:** thank you sir…

**Acp:** kisliye…

**Daya:** mujhe bachane ke liye.. uski dhant se… mere pass.. koi jawab nahi hai.. uske sawal ka… kyuki.. jawab wo janta hai… wo khud mera.. kaam kar diya karta tha… janta tha wo aachi tarah se.. mujhe… paper work bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai…

**Acp:** janta hun daya.. bahut sehna padega tumhe.. yeh safar.. muskil hoga… tumhare liye.. par..

**Daya:** sir.. abhijeet… ke liye kuch bhi….

**Another.. day all suppose to… report.. in bureau early…. All arrived except daya…. **

**Abhijeet: **sab aa gaye…

**Rajat:** jee sir.. abhijeet.. looks…

**Abhijeet:** daya kaha hai?

**Then in daya house… daya woke up.. he looks at the time.. **oh no.. 8 baj gaye… shit… boss uthaya kyu nahi… **then he realizes.. abhijeet is not here… he.. hurriedly.. gets ready…. And goes to bureau without taking breakfast… as he was.. already late… **

**Abhijeet is waiting… he was looking… angry…. Daya arrived… and.. looked at all.. then at abhijeet..**

**Daya pov:** gaya tu.. daya… gussa… hoga.. boss..

**Abhijeet:** daya.. yeh koi waqt hai aane.. ka…. 8 baje bola tha.. aane.. ko.. time.. kya ho raha hai… 9 baj.. rahe hai… **(angrily)** aisa.. hi karte ho roz… haan…

**Daya: **sorry.. sir.. wo.. aankh nahi khuli… **(low glance)**

**Abhijeet:** cid officer ho… time.. ke pabandh.. hona.. zaruri hai.. samze.. chalo.. ab kaam par…

**Daya was hurt.. pov:** roz toh tum uthatey ho boss.. aadat nahi hai.. na.. tumhare.. bina.. uthne ki… aaj bhi socha tum hi uthaogey… par.. **and went to.. do his work…**

**During lunch time.. daya was.. feeling very hungry…. **

**Daya pov:** subah jaldi aane ke chakar mei nasta bhi nahi kiya… bahut bhuk lagi hai… chalta hun kuch kha kar aata hun… **daya gets up… he takes abhijeet's permission…**

**Daya:** ab.. **but pauses..** sir.. wo.. lunch break…

**Abhjeet:** khana.. khane aate ho ya kaam karne.. ghar mei… khana nahi milta hai… **(scolding)**

**Daya remembers… **

_**Flashback.. **_

_Daya was working abhijeet.. looked at the time.. it was… lunch time… _

_Abhijeet: daya.. chal…._

_Daya: kaha…_

_Abhijeet: khana khane…_

_Daya: nahi boss.. aaj nahi bahut kaam hai…_

_Abhijeet: tu kabse.. kaam karne laga.. chal uch nahi sunuga… mei.. kaam hota rahega.. pehle khana… zaruri hai.. aur mujhe pata hai tujhe bhuk jyada dher bardasht nahi hoti…. Aur tum sab bhi.. chalo.. pehle… luch par.. phir kaam… He forcefully.. pulls him… chalo.. and drags him to the… cafeteria…. _

**Daya: **kaam karne hi aate hai..

**Abhijeet then get back to work… and daya.. goes to his desk.. to work…**

**Daya pov:** mera toh tek hai.. par baki.. kaam ke ilawa.. suzta nahi hai.. issey.. hey bhagwan… plz.. pehle wala.. abhijeet wapas ladoh…

**In bureau.. **

**Abhijeet went for somework.. dcp comes in… he was looking angry**

**Dcp:** daya…

**Daya got up…**

**Dcp:** maine kaha tha.. tumse.. koi gadbaar nahi honi chahiye.. aur tum…

**Daya:** sorry sir.. wo..

**Dcp:** kya wo.. haan.. agli bar aisa… hua na.. toh..

**Daya:** nahi hoga… **and he leaves.. daya was… feeling.. sad.. today.. abhijeet was not here to support him which he usually used to do… **

**Abhijeet came back he looked.. at daya.. who was.. very low… he asked freddy…**

**Abhijeet: **freddy.. ise kya hua hai aaj?

**Freddy:** sir wo.. dcp sir ne.. bahut dhanta unhe.. isliye…

**Abhijeet goes to daya… **

**Abhijeet:** daya…

**Daya looks up… daya smiles… **

**Abhijeet:** seniors.. aise hi hote hai.. emotional maat ho..

**Daya:** jee..

**Daya Pov: **ek waqt tha.. jab mere liye tum sabse.. ladh baithtey they… dcp sir.. se bhi.. aur aaj hai.. bas.. keh diya… aur ho gaya… kaha kho gaye tum abhijeet.. kaha.. itna maat kho jao.. ki.. mei tumhe.. dhund hi na pao… **tears escaped.. he wiped it.. before anyone could see.. it… **

**Bureau.. phone rings.. and case was reported… in fighting… with the.. criminals… someone.. shoots daya… all panic… sir… was worried for him… **

**Abhijeet checks it… and calmly says..** goli chu kar nikal gayi hai… hospital mei jaa kar.. dressing karwa lena… **then he takes the criminal… and goes to bureau… **

**Daya remembers… **

_They were.. fighting.. with few people.. daya.. was.. hurt… abhijeet.. panicked.. he.. sot the person… and run to daya… _

_Abhijeet: daya.. khoon nikal raha hai.. chal hospital chal.._

_Daya: abhijeet.. choti si chout hai…_

_Abhijeet: daya.. koi chot choti badi nahi hoti.. chot chot hoti hai.. samza.. chal jaldi… Nikhil tum iss criminal ko.. Bureau le kar jao.. mei issey hospital lekar jaata hun.. _

**Daya pov: **uss waqt kitni fikar thi tumhe meri.. aaj.. bas.. keh diya.. aur chale gaye.. ek baar bhi nahi pucha… daya.. dard toh nahi ho raha hai… ab toh mei.. ek junior hi reh gaya hun na tumhare liye… aur kuch nahi…

**Daya.. was.. not feeling well.. he was so tied.. and.. was feeling sick.. still he came to bureau… daya.. was.. feeling.. a bit low… abhijeet… did not pay any attention to him… instead.. he asked him… **

**Abhijeet:** daya.. yeh.. incomplete.. hai complete karke de doh…

**Daya nodes in yes… and abhijeet… goes to do his work… **tumne.. ek baar bhi nahi pucha ki.. meri tabiyat kaisi hai… maine.. dawai li ki nahi… kuch bhi nahi… itna paraya.. kar diya hai tumne.. mujhe… kaha.. tum mere.. zara sa… bhi bimar.. hone par.. mere.. pass rehte they.. aaj… toh.. tumhe koi farak hi nahi padta hai…

**Rajat:** sir.. aapki tabiyat tek nahi hai.. aap ghar chale jayie.. hum sambal lengey…

**Daya:** nahi rajat… rehnde.. do nahi toh gussa karega.. boss.. bina baat ke.. ghar chala gaya….

**All knew.. why he said.. this.. daya was.. in pain, he was hurt with abhijeet's behavior… **

**Few.. days later… abhijeet… came to bureau… he was working.. without caring.. of his health.. but there.. is one person always cares for him.. and.. even if.. he tries.. to hide anything… the person… will get to know.. it… **

**Daya looked at abhijeet… whose.. eyes were… red… he was.. having fever… too… daya.. wanted to ask him… and scold him.. for being careless.. for his health… but.. for what relation… who is he? He is.. just.. junior for him.. nothing.. more than that… in return.. he will only get scolding from abhijeet… nothing else… and.. only to be.. humiliating.. in.. front of all staff.. then… abhijeet… questioned.. **

**Abhijeet asked acp: **sir.. wo.. maa kaha hai…

**Acp.. looks at daya… **

**Acp:** abhijeet wo..

**Abhijeet:** boliye na sir.. itne dinse.. wo ghar par.. nahi hai…

**Acp:** abhijeet.. wo.. unka dehant ho gaya…

**Abhijeet was.. shocked…** kya? Kab kaise?

**Acp:** wo.. tumhe aise.. dekh kar.. unhe.. shock laga.. aur.. unhe heart attack aaya..

**Abhijeet was silently… looking at him… **aacha sir.. **and goes to.. do his work… he goes out.. for.. a while… **

**Rajat: **yeh sir aachank kaha chale gaye…

**Purvi:** pata nhi sir..

**Daya pov:** tum shant ho mujhe pata hai… sir ke samne… kuch nahi karogey… mujhe pata hai.. gaya hoga.. chupke rone ki aadat hai iski.. khas aisa ho jaye.. ki tum.. mere khande.. par sar rakh kar roh.. par aisa nahi hoga…

**Abhijeet.. did what… daya thought.. he went home.. and without.. eating anything.. he cried… silently… **

_Kya koi nahi hai.. jiske khande par.. sar rakh ke.. roh saku mei… kabhi lagta hai.. ki jaise.. koi tha.. kabhi lagta hai.. koi bhi nahi tha… kiske saath baathu aapna dard mei.. kiske saath… _

**Here.. at daya's home.. he is writing.. in his diary… **_abhijeet.. kash mei waha hota tumhe.. sambalne.. ke liye.. par.. tumhe toh mei yaad hi nahi hu.. toh mera.. koi faida nahi hai… yeh 15 din.. itne.. dardnak they.. mere liye… roz raat ko.. aansu.. nikal jaate hai.. kitna rokta hun.. par.. nahi.. rukhtey… kaha kho gaye.. tum.. boss.. kaha kho gaye… bas.. aab.. yeh ek zariya hai.. jismei mei aapna sab dukh dard likh sakta hun… _

**Flashback over… **

**Freddy:** sir.. aapke sign chahiye they ispar…

**Abhijeet:** haan.. tek hai doh.. **(bit rude)** **and.. he signed.. it and.. returned.. it… **

**Freddy:** sir.. aap.. tek hai na…

Abhijeet: kyu? Kya hua hai mujhe.. tek hu mei.. kaam karo aapna.. **and freddy left… abhijeet… again.. remembered.. words.. written.. in daya's diary… which he read.. last night…. **

"_koi kuch nahi kehta abhi ko kyu.. usey bhi to daant parni cahiye na.. apne daya se aise dur ho gaya wo.. abhi tum thik ho jao fir bahut ladunga mein tumse.. bahut dhantunga.. tumhe.. aapne.. daya.. ko itna rulaya tumne… kitna sataya.. tum tek ho jao.. mei satayunga.. tumhe.. itna satunga.. na.. ki.. tum yaad rakhogey.. phir kabhi… mujhe.. bhulne ki galti nahi karogey.."_

**Abhijeet.. closed.. his eyes.. and.. tear.. escaped…** sahi kaha.. tumne.. bahut sata rahe ho tum mujhe… ab toh mei chah kar.. bhi nahi bhul paunga… tumhe…

A/N: yaar.. yeh kya.. reviews.. phir kum ho gaye… plz.. yaar review karo.. ab bas.. ek yahi story hai.. meri.. jispe.. aap review kar sakte hai..

Rajvigirl- thanks a lot… dear..

Sami- I am praying dear.. ki aapki choti si gudiya tek ho jaye…

Priya- thans a lot.. dear…

Khalsa- thanks a lot..

Naz- thanks dear.. I am.. gonna be 17 on december.. 3rd and.. I am CA first year…

Shrestha- thanks a lot…

Guest- thanks a lot..

Loveabhi- thanks a lot..

Abhijeeteye- thanks.. a lot…

Guest- yes.. dear.. aap bahut hosiyaar.. hai…

- thanks dear.. yes.. daya is no more…

Duoangel95- thanks a lot.. dear..

Parise22- thanks a lot.. my friend…

Navvulu- thanks a lot… di.. end.. mei.. aapko pasand.. aayega.. joh maine.. socha hai.. :) sad hoga.. par.. aapko pasand aayega…

Honey- honey mujhe aapke long long reviews.. pasand hai.. ek aap hi ho.. jo itna lamba review karti hai.. be happy.. always… love u dear….

Urooj- thanks a lot… dear…

Rooly- thanks a lot… dear…

Fairy- thanks a lot..

Shweta- thanks a lot… koi baat nahi dost…. love u…

**A/N: paki kaha hai.. plz.. review kijiye.. na.. plz… and.. han.. sath chod diya ka last chapter.. update kiya hai… review zarur karna… plz.. review.. friends… ab.. yahi story hai.. review karne ke liye.. toh plz… review kijiye.. plz… next update after… 250 ho jayega… I will update… ab issi story mei.. mai.. reviews.. ki demand.. kar rahi hu… **


	9. MUJHE JAWAB CHAHIYE

**At abhijeet home… he looks at daya's picture… who was smiling… **tum.. yaha.. has rahe ho… dekho.. mujhe.. kaisa.. ho gaya hu mei.. tumhare bina… kitni.. takleef ho rahi hai.. aaj samaj aaya.. tumhe.. kitni takleef hoyi hogi.. mera.. itna… rutapan… dekh kar… tumhe… bahut dhanta.. maine.. bahut… hai na.. toh aap tum dhanto mujhe… aajo dhanto.. kaise.. dhanto.. gey… tum toh kho gaye ho kahi.. **in angrily… he leaves… from there… without eating…. anything… **

**Next day… in bureau… all were present there… except… pankaj… pankaj comes in… **

**Abhijeet:** pankaj.. yeh koi waqt hai aane ka… **(scolding him)**

**Pankaj:** sorry.. sir… wo.. aakh dher se khuli…

**Abhijeet:** alarm laga kar soya karo…

**Acp says casually says:** arey abhijeet jane do na.. ho jata hey.. chalo.. pehle.. todha kuch kha lo.. phir… kaam karna….

**abhijeet smirks:** sir yeah order to aap us din bhi de sakte they na

**Acp ask** kis din.. **(confused)**

**Abhijeet burst out** jis din maine yeahi salukh daya ke saath kiya tha… aapko to pata tha na ki usey der kyu hui… kyu khake nahi aya.. aap order dete toh main toh nahi kehta na kuch

**Acp sir says** wo tum pareshan cutted by abhijeet…

**Abhijeet:** Itna bhi pareshan nahi tha ki aap ke order ke baad bhi use kuch kahu **(a bit loud) (calmed down) **Doctor ne mujhe stress dene se mana kiya tha aap toh kisi aur tarike se bhi daya ko iss sab se dur rakh sakte they na aur joh order apne daya ko 17 saal pehle diya tha ki tum jao khayal rakho apne senior ka wo iss bar bhi to keh sakte they na uss waqt bhi h aapki khatir chup raha tha mein iss bar bhi reh leta na.. uss pagal ko aise ghutna to nahi parta.. paal paal.. marna.. toh nahi padta….

**Acp sir was at the loss of words.. He really did not have any answer… abhijeet… just moved to his desk… all to got back to their work… Acp left… from there… he meet… salukhe… at restaurant…**

**Salukhe:** boss.. kya hua? tumne… mujhe… aachanak kyu bulaya…

**Acp:** salukhe.. wo

**Salukhe:** kuch kaha kya abhijeet.. ne tumse…

**Acp:** wo kya kahega.. uske sawalo ka jawab nahi… tha mere pass….

**Salukhe placing his hand…** kya hua? batao…

**Acp narrates… the incident… just happened…. **

**Salukhe said..** "ha yaar yaha… toh hum bhi chuk gaye"

**Acp:** sahi toh kaha usne… mei agar order deta.. toh.. daya.. itna.. akela.. mehsus nahi karta… ghut ghut kar nahi jee raha hota… aur abhijeet.. bhi chup ho jaata…

**Salukhe: **pradyuman.. mei samzta hun.. sab… uska gussa.. hona zayas… hai…

**Acp:** yaar.. kabhi kabhi dar lagta hai.. kahi mei.. issey bhi na… kho dun…

**Salukhe was silent… **

**There.. was… lots of.. work burden.. today.. most of them stayed.. back.. and completed.. the work… abhijeet…. too went back home… he.. was tied… aal the work he had done today… he layed on couch with closed eyes…. **

"_arrey aa gaye tum"_

"_haan.. aaj bahut kaam tha.. na"_

"_aacha.. lao.. tumhara sar dawa deta hun"_

"_nahi daya.. rehende… tek hu"_

"_kaha.. tek ho… behas mat karo.. baitho yaha… "_

"_daya.. nahi… but he.. did it… ho gaya.. ab kaise lag raha hai…"_

Bahut aacha lag raha hai.. ab.. tu baith mere pass.. **with a smile… but when.. abhijeet.. turned… he found.. no one… and tear.. escaped… low tone**.. plz.. daya.. aaja na.. dabade.. mera sar… bahut dhuk raha hai… plz….** And closed… his eyes… for a moment… **

**Next day… abhijeet went to bureau… he was… literally tired.. and.. feeling.. low… but still went to bureau…. Freddy went to him…**

**Freddy trying to speak with abhijeet as** "sir aapko dekh ke lag raha hey ki aapki tabiyet.."

**Abhijeet replied.. him.."**maar nahi gaya hu mein.. apne kam se kam rakho"

**Freddy.. was.. hurt with his reply…** "sir balehi hum junior hey aapse per ek family ki tarah..."

**Abhijeet.. smirked..** "acha aaj bari yaad agayi iss baat ki.. jis din daya ki tabiyet kharab thi uss din to nahi kahe sir daya sir ki tabiyet kharab hey aap chor dijiye.. unhe"

**Freddy looked down** "sir wo hum.."

**Abhijeet:** jabab nahi milega freddy rehne do.. jab acp sir ko hi jawab nahi pata… toh.. tum toh…

**Rajat interrupted:** sir aap bekar mey gussa ho rahe hey

**Abhijeet:** acha.. mein bekar mei gussa ho raha hun… **he questioned**

**Rajat… continued..**"sir humne jo kiya doctor ke kehne par kiya tab humhe bas apka khayal tha humhare liye asaan nahi tha uss dosti ko aise dekhna joh humhare liye ek missal thi.. asan nahi tha.. aapse jis se hum sab jab cahe pareshani mey salah lete they us insan se… ajnabee.. jaise bartav karna.. asan nahi tha iss freddy **(pointing towards him)** jiski biwi ko leke aap dono itna tang kerte they uske liye aap dono ko alag dekhna**… Abhijeet continued looking at rajat who continued.. he brought.. purvi.. near to abhijeet… **"yeah purvi behen mante the aap isey aur yeh aapko bhai… iske liye aasan nahi tha ki aap uske liye anjaan ho.. sir aap.."

**Abhijeet nodded **

"tum bilkul sahi keh rahe ho rajat tum sab ke liye bahut mushkil tha" **all looked at Abhijeet with his calm voice**

**He continued** "per tumne jis freddy ka jikar kiya use mein pehchanta tha.. tabhie.. aur purvi haa ise bahut taqleef hui hogi per ise mein behen kehta tha per iska aur mera jo naata tha is bureau taq tha aur yaha behen se na sahi junior senior ka rishta to chal raha tha na? aur juniors jo mujhse advice lete they mujhse advice.. jo bhi ho.. unka senior toh tab bhi tha na mein.. sayed ek do saal pehle jo rishta kayam hua wo firse kerna chahiye tha unhe… per wo junior nahi tha mera bhai tha.. 17 saal se til til kerke rishta jora tha usne sab ke khilaaf jane se bhi kabhie piche nahi haata wo mere liye.. sir se abhijeet fir boss aur abhi aap se tum safar chota nahi tha... bureau mey tum mese koi mujhse sawal ker nahi pate aur use haq tha ki mujhe chup bhi kerwa dey..mere orders ke agey tum sab chup rehte ho use haq tha ki wo sawal kare… yeah haq usne hasil kiya.. senior nahi tha mein uska.. dost se bhai ban gaya tha.. acp sir ke baad serf uska order chalta tha mujhpey... Yea rahi bureau ki baat.. aur personal area mey subha utne se bureau ane taq use uthana nasta ready karna sab aur raat ko gher lautne se sone taq sab mujhe karna padta tha.. aadat thi use uss sab ki 17 saal ki adaat samjhte ho na? Aadat nahi jindegi ka ansh ban jata hey wo.. zindagi ka ansh… **repeated last three.. words…** uss saari aadat ko saare haq ko khona para use... ek ek chutti ka din ke hajar plans hua kerta they wo sab chodna para use.. gher mey pair nahi tikta tha uska chutti milne par.. per gher baithe rote hue bitana para use har chutti.. joh kabhi humhari chuti pyaar, masti se bhari hoti thi… wo.. akele, rote.. hui bitayi… jo rishta usne 17 saal pehle banaya firse bana na parta use... sayed use manjur bhi hota per tum log thora saath to dey dete uska.. kyu nahi diya? Jawab do mujhe.. aise chup maat raho….

**Rajat looked down Abhijeet turned to freddy**

"tum to tab bhi they na freddy... mein aise hi gussa kerta tha aur tum aur acp sir use bachate they mere gusse se.. to iss bar kyu nahi.. bachaya.. tumhare samne.. maine ussey dhanta.. bachate ussy.. jaise.. 17 saal pehle kiya tha… doctor ne naye rishte banane se to mana nahi kiya na? haan… **freddy.. has** **nothing to say…**

**He sighed **

"17 saal pehle meine jab jab use ignore karna caha acp sir ne order dey diya aur daya ko meine maan liya.. tab order they to aab kyu nahi? Order follow kerne se toh perhej nahi tha?"

Ajeeb baat dekho tab bhi acp sir ne mera soch ke use order diya ki tum abhijeet ke saath raho aur aab mera hi soch ke keh diya uss se dur raho

Arey wo banda bhi to kush tha na.. kabhie bekar ke guilt feeling se kabhie abhi ke liye kuch bhi keh ke usne... freddy rajat doctor ke kehne ka aagey yeah to ker sakte they na tum sab?

Wada meine kiya tha mere rehte ek goli ko uss taq nahi ane dunga aur mere hi karan... wo.. tab bhi to yaad nahi aa sakta tha na.. to uss stress se kaise bach aate?

Hai inn sawalo ka jabab? Haan jawab tumlogo ke pass… Ager mil jaye to batana fir kabhie gussa nahi karunga.. per jabab dena.. zaroor…

**Rajat and freddy looked down other team members were also looking downwards abhijeet looked towards Acp cabin door where Acp sir was standing like a statue..**

**He moved out of the bureau completely saying** "mera yea jo gussa kerna tum sab ko bura lagta hey.. isse kayi jyada bura use laga tha jab ussey mujhse dhur.. rehne ko kaha gaya tha"

**This lines were echoing.. in each and every person present inside the bureau… specially acp… today abhijeet.. asked.. him many.. questions… and.. nobody has.. answer.. for this.. no one… **

**A/N: surprised.. maine itni jaldi update kar diya… well iss week mei full busy hu.. Diwali hai na.. toh… next update.. Saturday ko hoga… sorry for that… aacha.. aap sabko ek baat batani hai.. yeh meri last.. story hai.. ff par… haan sahi sunna.. aap sabne.. reason… mei aapko baad mei bataungi… plz.. review… friends.. kyuki iss story ke baad.. I am gonna.. miss u all.. :( specially your precious.. reviews…. toh hope to see many reviews… plz review friends… thanks to all… **

**Krittika di, navvulu, priya, anjaana, khushi, rajvigirl, loveabhi, khalsa, rai, GD, rooly, aashi, little angle, aditi, misthi, cracresta, rukmani, Shweta, fairy, urooj..**

**Shrestha- haan mei tek hi hu.. kuch nahi hua mujhe… **

**Naz- toh mei aapko.. di bulau.. CA matlab.. chartered accountant… and.. mujhe.. pohela boishakh nahi pata hai… and han I love long reviews… oth koi baat nahi.. jitni marzi baat kijiye.. aap… **

**Honey- sorry yaar time nahi hai.. par thanks a lot.. au raise hi lambe reviews.. deti rehna.. u know na.. yours di.. love it…**

**Koi reh gaya ho toh usko bhi thanks… to all guests to.. plz.. review.. friends.. plz… thanks a lot… once again.. and hai.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY krittika di.. kal.. mei update nahi kar paungi toh aaj hi update kar diya… :) and.. HAPPY DIWALI too all…. Love u a lot… take.. care… bye.. **

**Palak96 muaahhh…. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: okay guys.. this is the second last chapter of this story… so I can expect.. maximum reviews to this… plz…. **

**Abhijeet.. in his room… sitting on bed.. holding daya's photo…** sab kehte hai.. ki mei.. beh wajah gussa kar raha hu… aaj… unse.. kuch sawalo ka jawab kya maang liya.. sab bhut banke khade ho gaye.. bologey bhi kaise… kisi ke pass.. koi jawab hai hi nahi mere sawalo ka…. acp sir bhi.. chup chap… khade.. meri baatein sun rahe they… par… jawab nahi… diya… jawab nahi toh order detey… uss din.. nahi diya… kuch bhi nahi kiya.. kisine bhi…. **Then he dozed off…**

**Abhijeet while sleeping…. **

Chalo.. boss… bahut sata liya… aab mei aata hu.. tumhare pass… bahut jald…

**Abhi woke up with a jerk..** iss… sapne… ka kya matlab.. then he… **grasped the situation.. and murmures…**. tu toh nahi aa sakta per mujhe le ja.. aab le ja apne pass.. daya.. plz… leeja.. mujhe… **tear escaped… and… he slept… back… **

**Next day he moves to bureau.. whole day.. passed… nothing happened… he came back…. Stood in front of daya's picture…. and speaked…** tune kaha tha na tu ayega.. kyu nahi aya.. tu.. haan..? tu bhi dhoka dega mujhe.. jaise.. sabne diya.. tu bhi dega… haan.. diya tune mujhe dhoka… khud toh chala gaya.. mujhe yaha… iss.. duniya mei chod gaya… jaha ke logo ke pass.. mere kisi bhi sawal ka… jawab nahi hai…. he then… goes to sleep….

**Next day abhijeet wakes up.. he looks at the time… **7:30… itne.. dher kaise ho gayi aaj… **he feels.. his body is.. burning… he checks… and… he was having high fever…. still goes to bureau… **

**In bureau… all wish him… **

**Abhijeet: **good morning… **and also moves to his desk…. Rajat.. noticed… something is wrong with him… but did not.. said.. anything… because he knew.. in reply… he will only get… scolding… and.. some more questions.. will be asked.. and.. he will not have answers to those questions…. Bureau phone rings… sachin.. picks up…**

**Sachin: **hello.. cid bureau.. kaha.. tek hai hum aate hai….

**Abhijeet: **kya hua?

**Sachin:** sir wo.. ek khoon hua hai…

**Abhijeet:** hmm.. toh chalo…

**Acp:** abhijeet.. tumhari tabiyat tek nahi lag rahi hai.. tum.. yahi ruko.. hum chale jaatey hai…

**Abhijeet:** nahi sir.. mujhe kuch nahi hua hai..

**Acp:** abhijeet.. par.. tumhe..

**Abhijeet: **sir.. kuch bhi nahi hua hai mujhe… and to sachin.. tum logo ko aana hai toh aao.. nahi.. toh mei.. khud hi chala jaunga… **and he moved out… **

**Acp: **nahi sunega yeh.. sachin, purvi, Nikhil, jao tum sab… dhyan rakhna…

**Sachin: **jee.. sir.. and they moved out…

**At investigation spot… it was scorching sun.. and.. abhijeet was having high fever.. and… he did not take anything from last 24hrs.. the sun was shining.. on his face… his vision.. started to became blurry… and… then he fainted… falling on ground with a thud… all turned… and were shocked…. **

**Purvi: (shouted) **sir…..

**Sachin:** Nikhil.. jaldi gadi lao

**Nikhil:** yes sir… and… they take abhijeet… to hospital…. And treated by doctor…. Doctor comes…

**Purvi asked:** doctor sir..

**Doctor:** gabarne.. ki baat nahi hai.. wo bas.. kal se shayad unhone kuch khaya nahi… and.. bhukar.. bhi tha.. kaafi… aur dhoop mei.. kaam.. isliye.. behosh ho gaye.. he is alright.. aap unhe.. le jaa sakte hai… **and.. doctor moves…**

**Sachin:** acp sir ne kaha tha.. ki na chale.. par.. sir..

**Purvi:** nahi sunengey sir… sir jiski sunte hai.. wo toh hai nahi yaha… **sachin looked at her… and… they move in.. to his room… abhijeet.. gains his conscious…. **

**Nikhil:** sir.. aap tek hai na…

**Abhijeet.. gave no reply… he was.. not speaking anything… to them… his this silence.. was worrying them… and… he forcefully… moved… back to his home… sachin dropped him… **

**Sachin: **sir agar.. koi.. bhi zarurat ho toh.. bata dijiyega**… but abhijeet… gave no reponse… he.. just went towards the door… opened in… and went in… sachin.. too goes back.. to solve.. the case…. Abhijeet… in… and.. every day… he used to speak to daya but today he did not… only said…** tune bhi dhoka de diya yaar.. mere bhai ne bhi mera saath chor diya.. aaj se kuch nahi manguga tujse.. sajah hai na meri yea jhel lunga yea sajah.. dekhta hun kab tak chalta hai yea silsila.. roz… marna hai na mujhe.. toh tek.. hai.. tayaar hun mei… tayaar hun…..

**Days passed… abhijeet now.. never became angry nor never shouted… an unusual silence… was present… he was taking his medicines, food.. whenever acp orders him to go back home… he moves… his this changed behavior was…. giving a scare to the team… on a day abhijeet… had went to meet his khabri… rajat.. walks in.. to forensic lab… when he hears…. **

**Acp : **salunkhe yaar abhijeet ki yeah chuppi.. darr lagta hai yaar.. case ke reports dena yes sir no sir order dena aur informers se baat kerna tujse kaam ki baat puchna iske alawa ek labaz nahi bolta..

**Salunkhe :** ha boss.. khana khata hai kaam karta hai time se gher jata hai per sab kuch ek machine ki tarah.. tumhe pata hai nikhil keh raha tha roj bureau se jake beach pey baitha rehta hai chup chap ek kone mey fir gher jata hai.. purvi uske gher gayi thi sirf daal chawal kha raha tha wo.. purvi ne kaha toh kehne laga jinda iss se bhi reh sakte hai log… Team bhi baat ker rahi thi unhe bhi darr hai ki.. abhijeet.. acp looks.. then salukhe… meine sun liya

**Acp:** salunkhe mera khayal hai use kisi psychiatrist..

**Salunkhe:** pagal ho tum? Mentlly ill hota to awards ke liye aaj bhi naam nominate nahi hota uska.. aisa kuch karoge to uska carrier..

**Acp :** to kya karu mein salunkhe?

**Salunkhe:** team ko khud ko pehle majboot banao daya ki yaadon se tum log hi nahi nikal paye toh woh kya.. uske saath baat karo.. pehle wala environment bapas lao bureau mei…

**Rajat outside murmurs:** nahi sir itna asaan nahi hai… per han hum koshish kerenge.. per kaahi yeah ulta na par jaye.. per ager ulta bhi pare aur sir gussa bhi ho jaye to thik.. iss khamoshi se to wohi behtar.. hai.. darr to hey yeah khamoshi koi bari toofan ka andesha to nahi.. hai… **then he leaves… he comes back to bureau… he was thinking about.. talks in forensic lab…. Purvi.. comes to him.. for some discussion… but he was lost… **

**Purvi:** sir.. aap tek hai na…

**Rajat:** haan purvi.. mei wo.. abhijeet sir..

**Purvi:** han sir.. unko lekar.. hum bhi pareshan hai.. samaj nahi aata.. kya kare…

**Rajat:** humhe hi.. karna hoga.. pehle jaisa.. watavaran.. (environmen**t)** lana.. hoga.. jaise.. pehle.. karte they…

**Nikhil:** sir.. mei samza nahi…

**Purvi: **Nikhil.. phele.. jaise.. masti Mazak…

**Freddy: **haan.. ab yahi tarika hai.. kal.. yahi karengey… **and.. next day… abhijeet.. comes to bureau.. all were waiting for him to arrive… and team starts acting… freddy was pretending he had cried..**

**Rajat:** kya hua.. Freddy aaise roti shakal kyu hai tumhari

**Feddy: **sir maat puchiye aaj biwi ne bahut kaam karwa aur danta bhi...

**Purvi: **koi baat nahi sir aap kahe toh hum baat kare unse

**Freddy**: arey nahi nahi aur maar par waogi kya...

**Pankaj:** agar acp hote toh kya bolte freddy ghar ka rona dona lekar yaha maat aaya karo... samze.. **he starts act like him.. acp knew.. all this.. but he did not interrupt… Abhijeet looks around and there is not a faint smile is also there in his eyes… He moves towards his desk and starts working in the file.. Team exchange glances**

**Rajat whispers** khushi na saahi to gussa hi sahi.. he started arrey isi liye toh acp sir ka naam diya tha daya sir ne raavan.. daya sir nahi hai **(he stressed the words)** per yeah naam..

**But no abhijeet even didn't looked up.. Rajat rushed out of the bureau in the parking lot Rajat busted out in tears.. Here abhijeet just looked up with sachin:** rajat parking mai hoga jara dekhna.. **And moves back to file..**

**Team was looking at him unbelievably.. Abhijeet feeling the glances looked up**

"mein pagal nahi hua hu abhie ki kuch samajh nahi aye.. sayed ho jau jaldi.. fir yeah tarqib aajmana.. aab kaam kare? please"

**Team silently moves back to work..**

**Acp was looking at them with teary eyes just moved back to cabin**

**Abhijeet sighed in his mind **

iss saja se mein aise hi kaise bach jaaunga.. nahi meine aapne daya ko bahut taqleef di.. abhie to aur baaki hai.. jab khatam hoga tab aise hi ajaad ho jaunga.. ajayega wo lene…

**He sighed looked around found sachin and rajat entering just looked at rajat with:** bekar ki koshish maat karo rajat.. kaam mei yeah brain lagao.. taki kal ko acp sir ke right hand ban sako..

**Team looked at Abhijeet in shock who calmly nodded and started discussing the case **

**A/n: next chapter is the last.. so plz.. review friends… plz… **

Rukmani- thanks dear…

Naina malik- thanks a lot… dear.. I am glad u have reviewed.. mine story… don't worry… u will surely like the ending….

Krittika- thank you.. di… khabrao maat mei aapne rulane ka contract kisiko nahi dungi….

Shrestha- thanks dear… khan pakre maafi mangi hu… maaf kardo… nahi chodti ff…

Khasla- jee.. thanks…

Rai- thanks dear.. don't be sad.. dear.. mei.. nahi jaa rahi kahi…

Navvulu- di.. thanks.. mujhe samjane ke liye.. aab mei nahi jaungi…

Naz- oh.. aacha… that's good di.. di.. bas.. wo.. meri best friend hai na.. hum alag ho gaye… and.. mei.. duo stories.. likh thi hu.. na.. toh bas.. uski yaad aa jaati hai… and.. mei.. ussey bhulna chahti hu… :( and.. par.. meri.. krittika di navvulu di.. ne mujhe samjaya.. toh.. mei nahi jaa rahi :)

Priya- aww.. solly.. dear.. aab nahi jaungi.. ab naraz maat ho… and thanks dear…

Honey- maaf kardo aapni di.. ko.. mujhe.. pata chal gaya ki… mei yaha.. kitne.. logo ko chod kar jaa rahi thi… nahi jaungi aab.. maaf kardo aapni di ko… bhul gayi ek dost chala gaya toh.. kya hua… aur bhi hai na… :)

Loveabhi- haha dear… I am only 17 how can I get married… I will not leave….

Aditya- no I am not leaving now.. happy… and thanks…

Jyoti- nahi nahi.. sorry.. nahi jati… maaf kardo.. nahi jati aapko chodke…

Aditi- okay jaan.. nahi jaati aapko chod kar…

Rooly- and.. mujhe aapki koi baat buri nahi lagi… aap maafi maat mangiye… maafi toh main mangti hu.. mere faisla.. kitne logo ko dhuki kiya…

Mishti- mujhe aapki koi baat buri nahi lagi… aap maafi maat mangiye… maafi toh main mangti hu.. mere faisla.. kitne logo ko dhuki kiya… sorry…

Angle- dear.. maafi maat mango.. I am sorry… mei aap sabko chod kar jaane ka faisla liya… ab nahi jaungi…

Cracresta- thanks a lot..

Duoangel95- thanks a lot…

Nishi, guests, 1234- thanks a lot…

Siya- thanks a lot… and.. okay.. I will not leave.. ff….

Shweta- hi… dear.. sorry… nahi jaati tumhe chodkar.. kahi… bhi… :)

Kirti- thanks a lot dear… and mei.. nahi jaa rahi ff chodkar… :)

**A/N: aacha.. nahi pata tha mujhe u all love me.. this much… thanks a lot guys… wo bas.. actually meri joh dost hai na.. bestie… we are no more together… toh todha.. uska dukh hai.. mujhe… and.. mei duo story likhti hu… na… toh.. uski yaad aa jati hai… koi nahi.. aap sabke liye mei likhungi.. :) ab khush ho jayega.. sab… nahi jaungi.. mei… ab sab bhi isko review.. kijiye… next chapter.. last hoga…. HAPPY DIWALI friends… :) plz.. review… dekhtey hai kaun hai.. 300****th**** reviewer.. is story ka.. lucky one… jaldi se review kijiye.. plz…. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hi friends… I think u all are still confused… I showed na… daya had died… now.. this is.. last chapter…. Plz… review… and do tell me… how u liked the whole story…. Thanks… krittika di.. for your help…. :)**

Near about a week had passed.. that night abhijeet after coming back home was feeling too tired to make dinner or anything..

"aur kitne din yaar.. aur kitne din.." he sat down on the sofa.. feeling pain in his head but strangely feeling too sleepy..

He slept...

Next morning when he woke up he felt a new energy something fresh inside him.. he can't name it but he feels that yes he is a living soul.. He after getting ready made his way to bureau with a peace unknown sooth in his mind..

He didn't felt bad when the watchman saluted him after long he nods him back... he moved in with a new aura.. Freddy, purvi, rajat and sachin was present there they wished him good morning and after months he wished them back..

Freddy was just staring at him.. Rajat thought it to be his mistake to hear the voice not tired..

Acp sir came after long abhijeet wished him in a full voice or else he just murmured morning sir… Acp sir looks at his right hand suddenly feels strong.. Abhijeet and acp moved in cabin to discuss the case… Team discussing about the sudden overnight change

Sachin: sir... aachank.. abhijeet.. sir.. ek raat mei... pehle.. jaise...

Rajat: chaukani waali baat toh hai.. par... ek tarah se aacha hi hai humhare.. pehle waale abhijeet sir.. wapas aa gaye

Purvi: haan.. sir.. aaj kitne samay baad sir ne.. humhe.. good morning kaha… and.. acp ko bhi… ab bas… aise hi rahe sir… kabhi na badle….

Freddy: haan purvi.. aisa hi hoga… aaj din ki shuruwad hi aachi hui hai… aagey bhi sab aacha hi hoga…. And they smile….

Here inside the cabin after the case discussion

Acp says thank u abhijeet

Abhijeet: Jee sir? confused…

Acp: Humhe pehle wale abhijeet wapas dene ke liye

Abhijeet smiled strangely.. not the embarrassed or shy smile he used to give "sir meri saja joh puri ho gayi.. aab to sab se maafi maang lunga bas…"

Acp: "nahi abhijeet tumhara gussa jayes tha.. maafi mangne ki koi jarurat nahi..

Abhijeet: jee sir..

Acp: per tumhe saja.. matlab kis saja ki baat ker rahe ho

Abhijeet: kuch nahi sir bas.. aab jana hey.. bas

Acp: kaha..

Abhijeet jerked kuch nahi sir.. wo mein chalu..

Acp: Han jao

He came out and a case was reported all moved to spot

They reached the spot...

Abhijeet: yaha toh koi dekh nahi raha hai...

Rajat: sir phone par toh yahi bataya tha...

And suddenly firing started... and... began to fire back...

Abhijeet recognized some of them…. yeh log toh wahi hai.. jab... mei aur daya...

Purvi: sir yeh ek trap tha...

Abhijeet: haan purvi aaj in logo ka kaam khatam karke rahunga mei… and shootout takes place... all the goons were dead... some were lying unconsciousness…

Abhijeet: dekho hai koi zinda toh… then someone fires… and bullet hits abhijeet…. All scream abhijeeet siirrrrrrrr…..

Here Acp speaking to salunkhe

Acp: yaar aaj bahut din baad abhijeet pehle jaisa mil gaya humhe…. mujhe sayed mera beta wapas mil jayega…

Salunkhe says per pradyuman ek raat mey aise..

Acp: Yaar aab kuch mat soch bas humhe abhijeet wapas mil gaya..

**The phone rang**

Acp: hello haan bolo rajat…

Rajat: sir… aab turant city hospital aa jayie…. Abhijeet sir.. wo unhe.. g..oli

Acp: kya? Shocked….

Acp and salunkhe rushed to hospital

Abhijeet was in operation theatre… outside… all waiting… acp and salukhe arrived…. And rajat informes them about… the trap… doctor comes out…

Acp: doctor abhijeet.. tensed

Doctor: Abhijeet ke pass waqt bahut kam hai aap log mil lijiye.. unsey… I am sorry… acp collapses on ground… few hours ago.. they felt all is right.. but now… nothing is left…. Salukhe picks him up… all were having tears…

Salukhe: sambalo…

Acp: yeh kya ho gaya… and team moved in

Abhijeet was lying on bed…. With life equipment attached…. Abhijeet looked and smiled…. Removed the oxygen and… speaked…

"sir... aap sab.. mujhe.. maaf ker dijiyega... meri sajah aab kha..tam.."

He started breathing heavily… Sachin called in the doctor..

The doctor started applying medicine…. and massaging his chest Abhijeet was staring at the space.. a smile on his lips..

Acp sir rubbing his hairs "beta abhijeet..."

Dr salunkhe was trying with "aankh khula rakho..abhijeet"

Team also panics Rajat and Sachin calling loudly freddy crying… Abhijeet's body jerked..

Doctor asked for arranging cardiac jerks

Abhijeet murmured

"tu.. a..ga..ya.. mu..jhe p..ata.. tha.. tu a..yega.. aab le chaal.. aur.. n..ahi bugatni saja…..

He closed his eyes...

The machine stopped beating a long scratching voice...

Acp: abhijeet… shouts abhijeet….

Doctor: sir he is no more…. And all were having tears…. they lost their another senior….

Salukhe: chala daya… yeh.. daya ke pass… aapni jaan ke pass.. shayad.. issi din ka intezar kar raha tha wo…

Acp: shayad sach mei zindagi saza thi… iske liye… all looked at abhijeet who was smiling… team were having tears…

Few months later… in bureau… we see.. two pictures hanging on wall… beside each other…

Acp: toh aakhir khar tum dono saath ho… sahi kaha hai… tum dono ek dusre ke bina adhure ho…. Aur ek ke jane ke baad… dusre ki zindagi saza hi ban jaati hai… aur bas intezar karta hai… kab wo saza puri hogi…. Abhijeet.. daya… tum dono.. kho gaye.. ho… lekin jaha bhi ho saath ho.. yahi badi baat hai… and tears escaped….

_**Life is not breathing.. its living with your life... if there is no life remaining in you.. you are worst than death….**_

**A/N: sorry for this but.. maine pehli kaha tha tragic ending hoga… thanks for all your reviews… friends... take care… love u all… sorry time nahi hai individually thanks bol paungi… Diwali hai… par.. next mei pakka bolungi… plz do review… plz…. **

**Krittika, naz, rai, Shrestha, loveabhi, kirti, rajvigirl, urooj, guest, rooly, priya, rukmani, navvulu, fairy, sami, duoangel95, aditi, little angel, mishti, artanish, anjaana, parise22, angel, naina mallik.**

**Kashaftitli- I will pm u…. dear… **

**GD- I hope aapka confusion dhur ho gaya **

**Khushi- sorry dear.. mei.. na… itne saare reviews hai… toh kisika bhul jaati hu… **

**Guest- hi thanks for reading my story in one go…. And.. I will reply.. u soon dear…. Happy Diwali to you too… **

**Thanks to all my friends… sorry… aap sabke ghar aansuo se bharne ke liye… **

**HAPPY DIWALI… AND HAPPY NEW YEAR…. **

**LOVE U ALL…**

**Ab aakhri bar is story ko bye boldo…. Plz.. review… **

**And those who are requesting me… I will reply u all… after Diwali… sorry friends… really busy…. Plz.. do review… bada wala review… I wanna know… how u liked this story? Plz.. and.. ya.. which was the best chapter… :) love u all.. take care… **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi friends… I guess aap sab ab bhi confused hai… well chapter 4 mei maine dhikaya tha.. how daya died and.. abhijeet… gained his memory… back… daya died while saving abhijeet… and abhijeet.. fall on the.. electric poll.. so both were hospitalized… plz… read chapter 4 again… to clear ur confusion… thanks… for.. your… precious reviews… to this.. story…. Aacha.. kaisi thi aap sabki Diwali? I hope aachi hi hogi… **

Kirti- hi dear… thanks a lot dear… for ur continuous support….

Shrestha- thanks a lot dear… for ur continuous support….

Rooly- thanks a lot dear… for ur continuous support…. And ya… can u plz.. elaborate.. your plot… a little… I will try to make it a long story….

Jyoti- maafi de do.. agli story jo mei likhungi koi nahi marega… promise.. it will be happy ending…

Little angel- thanks dear… and I am hoping ki meri agli story ko bhi aap review karengi….

Shweta- koi baat nahi dear…. Aww… pata hai tum mujhe makan nahi laga rahi ho… dear.. thanks a lot…. Love u…

Khushi Mehta- thanks a lot… dear… love u too…

Mishti- thanks a lot…

Naz- thank you so much di…

Navvulu- thanks a lot…

Khalsa- thanks a lot…

Sami- dear.. humesha.. khush rehna…. I know aasan nahi hai.. par.. ab.. kya kar sakte hai…

Angle- thanks a lot…

Krittika- thanks a lot di…

GD- dear.. u should read chapter 4 again.. there u will know.. how daya died and abhijeet… knew.. about his and daya's relationship.. and thanks a lot..

Artanish- thanks a lot…

Loveabhi- thanks a lot…

Guest- haan.. meri agli story bhi abhijeet par hi hogi.. duo par.. actually… hehe

Priya- thanks a lot.. dear… dear.. aap bhi chapter 4 padh lijiye… pata chal jayega… kaise..abhijeet.. gained his memory and… daya.. died…

As anjaana- hehe.. nahi yaar koi contract nahi liya hai…. yaar… mei romantic stories.. nahi likh sakti hu… u know na… phir.. yeh kyu? Tum janti ho na… I am not couple.. story writer…

Cracresta- thanks a lot dear…

Urooj- thanks a lot… don't worry I am writing happy os.. to cheer you guys up…. From my sad ending stories… :)

Dayadiva- thanks a lot… dear…

Shilpa- ji.. pata hai mujhe.. koi baat nahi.. atleast aapka review toh aaya.. yahi bahut hai mere liye… hmm.. mei koshish karungi… unhe include karne ki….

Duoangel95- thanks a lot…. Dear…

Honey- kaha jaa rahi ho.. aapni di ko chod kar.. nahi yaar… aise.. kaise.. jaa sakti ho… honey.. plz dear aisa maat karo mere saath… aashi ke baad… tum hi meri umeed ho.. tum review karti ho.. toh… lagta hai ki aashi review kar rahi hai… plz… maat jao….

**A/N: aacha… now important talk… well.. ab mei bahut busy ho jaungi… exams aa rahe hai.. aur padhai ka burden bahut hai…. mujhe pata hai… aap sabko meri new story ka intezar hai…. toh… aapke pass… 2 options hai… aap choose karke batayie… ki mei kya karu…**

**Option 1: mei.. ek new story abhi start karu aur… updates short hongey… and… delay bhi ho sakte hai… once a week ya.. jyada… **

**Option 2: mei.. break lelu.. aur… 15****th**** December ke baad wapas aau… aur… regular updates dun… week mei… 3… baar…. **

**Now.. mei aapke upar chodti hu.. aap sab kya chahte hai…. **


End file.
